CLUES (Pistas)
by AndyDona.chan
Summary: La traducción de la historia del mismo nombre que estoy escribiendo en Inglés. Después de que la transmisión "¿Me Extrañaste?" pone en caos al país, Sherlock, John, Molly y la señora Hudson son llevados a una casa de seguridad donde esperan mantenerse a salvo de posibles amenazas. Sin quererlo algo esta ocurriendo entre Sherlock y Molly, dejando pistas en el camino.
1. Mermelada de fresa

**_Hola, la historia ya esta por ahí en Inglés, en Deviantart y en AO3, les recomiendo que vean la serie para que puedan reconocer más fácilmente a los personajes (para los que no la han visto)ojaláy la disfruten y por favor comenten, saber si les esta gustando o no me ayuda a mejorar._**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 1: Mermelada de fresa<em>

_Blog personal de Dr. John H. Watson:_

_¡Ha sido un infierno de semana! No, en serio, primero hubo todo el tema de Sherlock yéndose, y luego él no se fue del todo, como saben todavía tiene un problema con Scotland Yard y todo a causa de "eso". No puedo decirles lo que pasó; El hermano de Sherlock ha estado trabajando mucho para mantener todo oculto, y luego está la transmisión "Me extrañaste" que ha estado manteniendo a toda la ciudad en caos. _

_Por supuesto que hemos estado trabajando en eso también, y realmente lo siento, pero no puedo escribir sobre ese caso en absoluto, aún así, tengo otras cosas que pueden resultar interesantes, este blog es el único lugar donde me puedo permitir algún tiempo para el día a día cotidiano, que es lo que estoy necesitando más en estos momentos. Así que vamos a empezar con los nuevos arreglos de vivienda, mi loco mejor amigo dice que va a ser así sólo por un mes, espero que tenga razón. _

_El caso entero de Moriarty ha sido traido de nuevo a la luz, y por lo tanto, eso significa que Mary y yo (y nuestro hijo no nato puedo añadir), la señora Hudson, Molly Hooper y parte del equipo del Detective Inspector (DI) que estaban con nosotros ese momento fueron trasladados a una casa de seguridad proporcionada por el mayor de los hermanos Holmes, Sherlock se queda aquí también, aunque no esta realmente feliz por eso..._

John levantó la vista de la pantalla de la computadora y suspiró, no había realmente mucho para escribir sin dar a conocer detalles específicos y muy secretos sobre todo el problema. Estaba cansado; las cosas que ocurrieron justo después que el avión de Sherlock aterrizó y de que fueron escoltados a Scotland Yard no eran más que un borrón ahora.

Una vez allí, algunas personas se habían llevado a Sherlock para darle un dispositivo especial para poder seguirlo en la ciudad, como si él fuera a escapar a cualquier lugar con un caso tan interesante, porque si bien era obvio que él estaba un poco preocupado, había también esa felicidad irradiando de él, como si hubiera estuviera esperando que algo como esto ocurriera.

Lo primero que hicieron fue volver a Baker Street y tomar la laptop de Sherlock, luego empezaron a trabajar, moviéndose a en la red en busca de el origen de la señal que todavía estaba transmitiendo el mismo mensaje una y otra vez en todas las pantallas del país, era un poco difícil, pero algunos policías y un grupo del equipo de Mycroft fueron capaces de encontrar un lugar, y así Sherlock, John y DI Lestrade estaban fuera.

Habían encontrado una computadora dentro de un piso vacío en un edificio un poco fuera de la ciudad, el equipo era la única cosa en la habitación, la conexión a Internet estaba siendo robada de los vecinos. Sherlock los detuvo antes de que pudieran entrar en la habitación y observo cada detalle en el interior antes de permitirles entrar, luego, se dirigió a la computadora y cerró el programa, verifico cualquier otro archivo que pudiera haber en el disco duro, y le dijo a Lestrade que era necesario que llevará la computadora al lugar donde iban a trabajar más tarde, el detective sacó su teléfono y llamó a alguien para hacerlo.

Después se dirigieron de nuevo a Baker Street, sólo para encontrar un coche afuera esperando por ellos para llevarlos a una casa de seguridad. Mycroft estaba en el interior del coche cuando entraron en el; rápidamente les dijo que Mary y la señora Hudson ya estaban en la casa, Molly Hooper estaba en camino hacía allá y que estaban buscando a las personas que habían participado originalmente en el caso.

Sherlock había dicho muy poco desde que bajó del avión, y no estaba realmente prestando atención, apoya do con los codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos frente a su rostro con su típica pose de estar pensando seriamente; mientras que John le preguntó a Mycroft cómo estaba Mary, si habían llevado todo lo que pudiera necesitar y cuánto tiempo iban a permanecer allí. Mycroft no era realmente un hombre en el que confiará, y con la fecha de parto de Mary acercándose, estaba preocupado.

Cuando John finalmente se aseguró de que cada cosa importante respecto a su esposa había sido atendida, Mycroft miró a su hermano y empezó a hablar de esa manera exasperante que tenía cuando estaba tratando de obtener una respuesta directa de Sherlock.

Fue entonces cuando el Detective de consulta levantó la mirada y comenzó a hablar. -Alguien escapó. Una persona de la red de Moriarty escapó y se escondía con Magnuseen. Tal vez no sea seguro mantenerme aquí, querían que me quedará, y por eso me detuvieron.

-Eso de obvio Sherlock- dijo Mycroft- y es por eso que te vas a quedar aquí, hará más fácil para nosotros encontrar la pista. Además...

-Sí, hay un traidor en tú grupo hermano, puede que tengas que hacer una investigación completa de todos tus empleados, sabían cuando me iba, y el nivel de seguridad que fue violada es preocupante, y con tan poco...

-Espera, la casa de seguridad a la que nos dirigimos ahora ¿es segura del todo? - Preguntó un John muy preocupado.

- No estoy seguro- dijo Sherlock- yo sugeriría que algunas personas tomaran el Circuito Cerrado de Televisión y Vigilancia (CCTV), pero por supuesto todavía hay la necesidad de interrogarlos y asegurarnos de que podemos confiar en todos ellos. Será sólo por un tiempo, mientras Mycroft se las arregla para rodear nuestras casas de seguridad.

-Ya se está trabajando en eso- dijo Mycroft.

-No es realmente Moriarty, ¿verdad? - Preguntó John.

-Claro que no, él murió, se voló los sesos, Mycroft se aseguró de asegurar el cuerpo, conseguir una autopsia y deshacerse de él personalmente.

-Estuve allí todo el tiempo, no hay manera de que pudiera estar vivo, o de que alguien hubiera robado o manipulado el cuerpo. James Moriarty está muerto.

-Pero entonces... si la persona detrás de todo esto de alguna manera sabía de Sherlock tenía que irse a causa del asesinato de Magnussen fue también alguien que solía trabajar para Moriarty entonces... ¡puede ser que sepan algo acerca de Mary!

-¡Cállate John! - Dijo Sherlock mirando de John a Mycroft.

-¿Mary? ¿Mary Watson? ¿Qué tiene tu esposa que ver con todo esto? - Preguntó Mycroft, Sherlock suspiró. John solo abrió la boca, pero no dijo más; en realidad no había pensado que tal vez Mycroft Holmes no sabía nada del pasado secreto de su esposa. –No importa, lo sabré cuando tenga que saberlo, nada está realmente oculto de mí demasiado tiempo.

Sherlock miró hacia otro lado, directo a la ventana de su lado. John se sintió avergonzado, pero entonces el coche se detuvo y algunos guardias se acercaron al coche para ayudarlos a entrar a salvo en la gran casa que iba a habitar por los proximos meses.

Habían pasado la semana trabajando en mapas y las redes involucradas, fue durante este tiempo que John se enteró de que Magnussen no era la primera victima de Sherlock, mientras había estado fuera, muerto para el Reino Unido, había seguido la pista y acabado con un gran grupo de personas, fue entonces cuando comprendió por qué Sherlock había fingido su muerte en primer lugar, por qué no le había dicho nada acerca de su plan, por qué ni siquiera le había dicho lo que había hecho en detalle, había sido más fácil para él creer que estaba muerto, por que de haber sabido todas las terribles cosas que estaba haciendo mientras estaba lejos, tal vez no hubiera sido capaz de dirigirle la palabra otra vez.

Mientras que su experiencia en el ejército le ayudaba un poco a entender las razones detrás de este tipo de acciones, le llevó a John algo de tiempo mirar a Sherlock bajo esta nueva luz, estaba haciéndose claro de donde provenían algunas de sus peculiaridades.

_Si algo hay que decir es que no ha habido ningún otro incidente con respecto a nuestro caso actual, por lo que tal vez vamos a ser capaces de tomar algunos otros casos para pasar el tiempo, sólo necesitamos tiempo para acostumbrarnos a vivir así._

La voz de Mary lo llamó, pensando que lo que había escrito era suficiente para un día él guardó y se subió el texto, activando la casilla para 'desactivar comentarios' de la página.

-¿Qué sucede amor? - Preguntó girando en la silla para ver a Mary que lo miraba desde la cama.

-Lamento molestarte, pero de veras me gustaría ser capaz de levantarme y conseguir algo dulce.

-No deberías tener tantos antojos, tan avanzada en tu embarazo.

-¡No son muchos; es sólo de vez en cuando! – dijo ella.

-Ok, dame un momento; creo que escuché a alguien mencionar mermelada de fresa. – Mary le sonrió feliz, él se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un poco de pan y mermelada.

Bajó las escaleras y se movió en dirección a la cocina. La casa que Mycroft había conseguido era como una mansión, tenían suficientes habitaciones para todas las personas que actualmente estaban allí, los únicos lugares comunes eran la cocina y el comedor, la casa tenía al menos tres cuartos de baño completos por lo que no tenían que compartir tanto, la sala de estar debía ser un espacio libre también, pero Sherlock tenía todas sus investigaciones y trabajos allí y éste no dejaba a nadie entrar en la sala a menos que estuvieran trabajando con él.

Molly estaba sentada a la mesa en la cocina, leyendo de un libro; la tetera estaba en la estufa, así que tal vez estaba a punto de hacer un poco de té o café.

-¡Buenas noches, Molly! - Dijo John abriendo los estantes para conseguir la comida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo, John sacó un plato y un poco de pan, y luego se puso a buscar la mermelada de fresa, Molly estaba todavía un poco molesta por estar ahí, había incluso tenido una pelea con Sherlock esa mañana, o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba. El agua comenzó a hervir y Molly se levantó para preparar el té.

-¿Quieres un poco de té John?

-No, en realidad no, estoy buscando la mermelada de fresa, ¿la has visto?

-No sabía que teníamos – dijo ella añadiendo un poco de azúcar a su taza.

-Sí, la señora Hudson la mencionó esta mañana, Sherlock debe saber, conociéndolo, debe haberse llevado el frasco entero a su cuarto.

Como si lo hubieran llamado Sherlock entró en la cocina en ese momento, vestido para dormir al parecer, sólo con una camiseta y los pantalones de su pijama.

-Buenas Noches- dijo en un tono aburrido.

-¿Has visto la mermelada de fresa? - Preguntó John.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - Sherlock fue a la nevera y se sacó una botella de agua y comenzó a beberla.

-Escuché Señora Hudson diciendo algo acerca de la mermelada, ¿dónde está?

Sherlock empezó a toser con fuerza, con la cara roja, derramando agua sobre su camiseta. Molly tomó su taza de té y salió de la cocina rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó John.

Sherlock asintió aún limpiando un poco de agua de su boca.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Molly? No la estas haciendo sentir incómoda, ¿verdad? Se supone que ella se sienta seguro aquí, tú fuiste el que le pidió a Mycroft que la trajera, y que tuviera la mayor protección posible cuando saliera a trabajar, no va a funcionar si se siente aislada en lugar de protegida.

-No hay mermelada de fresa aquí, pero no hay miel y la crema con sabor a chocolate que te gusta en esos estantes- dijo Sherlock, señalando detrás de John y tomando otro sorbo de su botella.

John sacudió la cabeza ante la actitud de su amigo, tomó un poco de miel y luego se dirigió a la habitación de nuevo; se encontró con Molly sentada en las escaleras, y ella tuvo que ponerse de pie cuando John se acercó, solo sonrieron el uno al otro. Cuando estaba en el otro extremo de la escalera pudo escuchar a Sherlock y Molly hablar, pero se fue directamente a la habitación. Estaba seguro de que Sherlock hablaría con Molly y le pediría disculpas; siempre lo hacía cuando él le sugería algo sobre su comportamiento.

Sherlock se acerco a Molly, tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que John no podía oír lo que decían.

-¿Mermelada de fresa, eh? – Dijo ella dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

-Esa fue la señora Hudson, no yo. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Estoy seguro que no es lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera querido, pero te puedo asegurar que no va a ser por mucho tiempo.

Molly se limitó a asentir. Puso la taza de té en el suelo, se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió hacia él, Sherlock abrió los brazos para abrazarla confortablemente. Esa mañana, cuando John se estaba preparando para ir a trabajar (el grupo había acordado permanecer trabajando para mantener una fachada de normalidad con la gente común, y ser capaces de moverse por la ciudad y tomar nota de cualquier cosa sospechosa que pudiera suceder mientras que estaban en la casa de seguridad) Molly había entrado en la sala para hablar con Sherlock.

Ella estaba asustada, estaba teniendo problemas para dormir por la noche, y se estaba estresando tratando de mantenerse al tanto de todo y de todos a su alrededor que pudieran representar una amenaza, sin saber nada sobre el caso, y sintiendo que había sido hecha a un lado sin ninguna información de la razón real que estaba arruinando no sólo su vida y su privacidad, si no también su confianza en el mundo exterior. Era simplemente demasiado. Así que esa mañana, vestida completamente diferente a lo que ella solía llevar, con su pelo oculto bajo un sombrero, y demasiado maquillaje, ella fue a decirle a Sherlock que se iba, probablemente tomando cualquier avión a cualquier otro país, mientras se estaba tratando con el caso.

Pero tan pronto como Sherlock la había visto, ella empezó a llorar, gritando sus planes a un Sherlock sorprendido, él había tratado de asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, que no había necesidad de que se fuera, él la necesitaba aquí. Por supuesto que era por algo específicamente para el caso, pero ella debía quedarse. Trató de luchar contra él, empujarlo y salir corriendo, pero él la había abrazado como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, fue entonces que ella se había calmado lo suficiente como para hacer un trato con él.

Ella se iba a quedar, pero necesitaba involucrarse en el caso, y se le permitirá trabajar con él. Él no quería permitírselo, pero al final estuvo de acuerdo. Después de algunos incómodos momentos más, abrazados Sherlock cambió de repente el tema.

-¿Qué clase de ropa es esta? - Molly se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia su atuendo.

-¿Un disfraz? - trató de explicar, pero Sherlock sólo se echó a reír, ella también lo hizo, sintiéndose un poco aliviada de que él no hubiera hecho ningun comentario hiriente sobre su ropa.

-Sí, un disfraz, nada más, - dijo Sherlock tomando el sombrero de su cabeza y poniendolo sobre sí mismo. - Oh, y mira, estas usando un montón de maquilaje también, ¿estabas pensando esconderte en un circo? Podría haber funcionado.

-Cállate Sherlock! - Molly dijo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de sus habilidades para maquillarse, no estaba acostumbrada a usar maquillaje, y cuando lo hacía era muy poco, así que esta vez incluso ella tuvo que admitir que su cara se sentía un poco pesada para con los productos, que añadiendo su reciente llanto debía haberlo arruinado aún más y la hacía parecer un payaso con líneas de rimel corriendo por sus mejillas, sonrojadas como probablemente estaban.

-¿Qué pusiste en los labios? No es el lápiz labial, pero sí huele a fresa...

Ella miró a Sherlock, dándose cuenta de que aún estaba acunada en sus brazos, por un momento se miraron el uno al otro, sintiendose valiente Molly se puso de puntillas y apretó sus labios contra los suyos ligeramente.

-Brillo de fresa- ella dijo alejándose, dejando un Sherlock congelado en la sala de estar.

Más tarde ese día, la señora Hudson lo había llamado para desayunar, John ya estaba comiendo en ese momento, así que él se sentó y esperó a que la anciana le trajera una taza de té. Entonces la mujer lo miró y con un dedo rozó algo de la comisura de su boca.

-¿Estabas comiendo algo con mermelada de fresa Sherlock?

De vuelta al presente Sherlock no podía parar de reír un poco de cómo esa simple frace había llevado a John en busca de dicha mermelada...

-Ve a dormir Molly, hay cosas aún más difíciles por venir y todavía tengo que trabajar en la red de Magnussen para encontrar nuestro "eslabón perdido".


	2. Antiséptico

Lamento si por alguna razón se confundieron un poco ante el comentario de "quien haya visto la serie antes" estoy compartiéndola en facebook y muchos de mis contactos no conocen la serie, una lastima, pero bienvenidos de nuevo, recuerden que cualquier comentario es bien recibido, también si encuentran cualquier clase de error o si quieren hacerme notar algo con respecto a la historia, hay un 'disclaimer' en mi perfil, funciona (espero) para cualquier historia, los invito a leerlo.

* * *

><p>2. - Antiséptico (picaduras)<p>

Durante los siguientes días el estrés de estar en la casa de seguridad estaba empezando a hacer las cosas difíciles para Sherlock y los otros, Mycroft y su gente estaban manteniendo las cosas lentas para ellos, incluso cuando reportaban sus hallazgos lo antes posible. La sala de estar (o tal vez sólo sala de trabajo de Sherlock) estaba cubierta de papeles, fotos, mapas y cuerdas de líneas rojas vinculando una cosa a otra, por lo que, obviamente parecía una telaraña muy enredada.

El Detective de Consulta pasaba casi tiempo completo allí, murmurando para sí mismo, escribiendo notas y buceando en las montañas de papeles en busca de su lap top perdida. John una vez lo vio dormido en uno de las zonas limpias de la sala de estar (en este punto una esquina de la habitación, mientras se recargaba sobre el sofá) con un cuaderno en su regazo y lo que parecía un palito de pan que estaba siendo utilizado probablemente como una pluma antes de quedarse dormido.

Era un poco preocupante, pero él se excusaba con la frase "yo estoy acostumbrado a esto" y su temperamento no estaba ayudando, la mayoría de las veces simplemente no les hacía caso a menos que estuvieran trabajando con él, que era un poco molesto en realidad. De otra manera, los cohabitantes de la casa habían notado cierto cambio en el detective, al menos en lo que respecta a las mujeres de la casa. Primero estaba Molly.

Al comienzo de su segunda semana, mientras Mycroft estaba allí entregando alguna información, todos fueron a reunirse allí (bueno, 'todos' los que estaban trabajando en el caso) cuando Molly entró en el comedor y se sentó al lado a Lestrade. Mycroft se había detenido justo en ese momento, pero un rápido vistazo a Sherlock le hizo empezar de nuevo. Justo después de la plática ella se había ido sin decir más.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Con Molly? - Preguntó John cuando estaban de vuelta en la sala leyendo archivos y tratando de distinguir si los datos en ellos se relacionaban o no con el caso.

-Ella quería saber lo que está pasando, prometí hacerle saber algunas cosas sobre el caso para que pudiera calmarse un poco, hace unos días, ella estaba tratando de irse.- dijo Sherlock sin dejar de mirar los archivos en sus manos.

-¿Irse? ¿Qué... esta loca?

-Tenía un disfraz y todo:-, John suspiró- no habría funcionado.

-¿Porqué no nos lo dijiste? - Sherlock se levantó y fue a ver la pared que estaba usando como pizarrón.

-Ella todavía está aquí John, pensé que ese era el punto.

-¡Podríamos haber hablado con ella! Mary y la señora Hudson habrían pensado en algo para mantenerla entretenida. Ellas saben lo importante que es mantenerla a salvo, lo afectada que está por todo esto.

-Lo sé John, en serio. ¿No puedes darme algo de crédito? Me las arreglé para mantenerla aquí.

-Te das cuenta de que todo lo que ella ha escucho va a hacer que se sienta incómoda; ella ya piensa que parte de esto es su culpa.

-¡Pero no lo es! Ahora, cállate John. ¡Estoy trabajando! - Gritó Sherlock, sabiendo el temperamento de su amigo era muy inestable por el momento John miró hacia abajo a su trabajo, la red de Magnussen era enorme, un nivel completamente nuevo sobre lo que la de Moriarty había sido, y tratando de localizar a alguien conectado a los dos y también con las conexiones para infiltrarse con Mycroft no era fácil, más aún cuando dicho 'alguien' había permanecido en silencio desde la caótica emisión.

Mycroft mismo había estado trabajando en la búsqueda de la fuga dentro de su propia gente, por eso la gran cantidad de archivos pesados en la esquina de la habitación con los nombres de cada uno de sus empleados, era registrado por los hermanos Holmes cada vez que pasaban tiempo juntos. Verlos trabajar codo a codo sin estar haciendo comentarios sarcásticos u ofensivos era todo un espectáculo. Nadie hubiera pensado nunca que los dos trabajaban tan bien juntos, pero Mycroft era después de todo el que le había enseñado a Sherlock a hacer deducciones.

La actitud de Sherlock hacia Mary y la señora Hudson había cambiado también, la fecha de parto de Mary se acercaba rápidamente, y por alguna extraña razón él estaba desarrollando un hábito, por lo menos una vez al día Sherlock entraba cualquier sala en la que Mary estuviera, luego se sentaba allí y procedía a leer algunos de los archivos, o a buscar algo en Internet o cualquier otra cosa, si hablaban de algo John no tenía idea, sin duda no lo hacían cuando él estaba allí. Esas visitas duraban por lo menos dos horas, y a juzgar por la manera en la que Mary se perdía en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando algo había ahí.

Fue un viernes que "por fin" (citando a Sherlock) ocurrió algo. Al principio era sólo algo así como un caso aislado, no era realmente algo que iban a poner atención. Esa noche Lestrade fue a la casa con algunos periódicos y un archivo con un caso interesante.

-Hay Han habido 4 casos similares últimamente. - Dijo el inspector detective abrir el archivo y mostrarles algunas fotos y reportes- postmortem En todas las víctimas de la causa de la muerte fue una sobredosis de drogas, a primera vista no se ve como algo que le importa, sólo algunas drogadicto después de un muy desafortunado momento, pero luego hubo algo que nos llamó la atención. - Por esta Lestrade les mostró el siguiente conjunto de fotos- Cada uno de ellos tiene una carta, que podría ser un tatuaje o una marca hecha por una pluma de tinta, uno de ellos era una fea herida, y el último caso fue una cicatriz.

John y Sherlock estaban mirando las fotos y los informes, hasta el momento las letras encontradas en los cuerpos eran "I", "F", "W" e "Y". Sherlock miró a las cuatro fotografías que mostraban la letra marcada en las diferentes partes del cuerpo.

-Necesito ver esos cuerpos, pero primero necesito que averigües si ha habido algún otro caso como éste, tal vez algún caso que no fue aislado, tal vez la familia encontró a la victima o la sobredosis de drogas fue incluida como parte de la causa de muerte, asegúrate de que hayan repostado alguna marca específica como las letras aquí, hay un mensaje oculto, y no me gusta mucho lo que debe significar.

-¿Crees que es la misma persona que estamos buscando?

-Hay Una posibilidad.

El blog personal del Dr. John H. Watson...

_... Le tomó al DI Lestrade cuatro días actualizar Sherlock los datos que nos trajo, después de eso, por supuesto, hicimos un poco de trabajo de campo real. Primero llevamos a Molly con nosotros a la morgue de St. Bart, donde ella y Sherlock comenzaron a trabajar en las víctimas, había 12 en total. Al final, se trataba en realidad un mensaje oculto, tomó algún tiempo para poner las letras dispuestas de forma coherente, y también estaba el hecho de la sobredosis. _

_Cuando Sherlock sugirió que fuéramos a la ciudad (por supuesto a lugares específicos que él ya había deducido) a buscar a un narcotraficante conectado a al menos una de las muchas víctimas, todos lo miramos como si estuviera loco, bueno, más loco de lo que ya esta, y luego dijo que se sentía ofendido de que hubiéramos pensado al instante que quería obtener drogas para sí mismo. _

_Sorprendentemente fue Molly quien le dijo que si alguna vez se le ocurría tomar alguna otra droga ella misma iba a asegurarse de que su muerte no fue causada por ellas, lo que nos hizo reír por un rato. Por supuesto Sherlock, siendo la reina del drama que es, le dijo que era "muy amable", y que tal vez debería hacerse cargo de él mientras que él hacía su parte de la investigación. Pobre Molly tuvo que soportar el mal humor de Sherlock ese día (por lo menos ahora ella sabe lo que tengo que soportar). _

_No necesito mencionarlo pero han estado discutiendo más de lo habitual desde entonces, la última vez que los vi se estaban aplicando la ley del hielo el uno al otro, es bastante divertido. Todavía tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, y sé que les gustaría conocer más detalles, porque hay más, pero me temo que no puedo escribir más de lo que ya han leído. Ahora que tenemos más pruebas, como Sherlock siempre dice "El juego ha empezado"._

Una vez más John guardo la nueva entrada en su blog, esta vez permitiendo a cualquier lector a hacer un comentario. Fue poco después de que él había cerrado su equipo que Sherlock entró en su habitación.

-John-, dijo con voz de adolorido- ¿tienes cualquier crema antiséptica o un antibiótico de sobra? -Dijo con una mano a la mandíbula.

-Seguro. ¿Por qué?

-Por que necesito utilizar cualquiera de ellos, tal vez ambas por favor.

-Quiero decir, ¿por qué usted necesitas algo de eso? -Dijo John un poco a regañadientes.

-Porque... - él pareció pensativo un momento, luego suspiro- me corté con... una cosa, y ahora estoy lastimado y no quiero una infección.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? Tal vez deberías dejarme ver - dijo John levantándose y tratando de quitar la mano de Sherlock de su mandíbula, a lo que él dio un paso atrás y se giró a la derecha en un intento de mantenerse fuera del alcance del médico.

-No.

-Sherlock, soy doctor, déjame ver lo que pasó. -Para su sorpresa Sherlock fue directamente a la puerta y dijo.

-No importa, voy a decirle a la señora Hudson, ella siempre lleva un montón de cremas con ella.

John lo miró con incredulidad, y luego lo siguió por la puerta. Sherlock siguió caminando, ignorando a John que lo seguía, y cuando llegaron a la habitación de la señora Hudson ambos entraron. La anciana casi se cayó de la cama cuando entraron.

-Oh, Sherlock. ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí señora Hudson. Sólo quería preguntarle, si usted tiene cualquier antiséptico o antibiótico que usted pudiera darme.

-Sí por supuesto, pero creo que John...

-Él no quiere mi ayuda. - Sherlock suspiró y miró de nuevo a la señora Hudson.

-Solo déme una un favor.

La casera se puso de pie y miró el interior de una pequeña maleta en la mesita de noche; entonces ella sacó una pastilla y se la entregó a Sherlock.

-Gracias señora Hudson. – Un momento después algo sonó, era el aviso de mensaje del teléfono de Sherlock, tragó la píldora y luego tomó su móvil del bolsillo.

Leyó el mensaje rápidamente, y estaba a punto de poner su teléfono de nuevo dentro de su chaqueta cuando John lo tomó de su mano y caminó hacia atrás mirando la pantalla del teléfono, no le tomó mucho encontrar el mensaje, y empezó a leer.

-"Sé que todavía estás enojado. Lo siento. Por centésima vez hoy, deja que te ayude. M "- John sacudió el teléfono móvil con su mano delante de Sherlock burlonamente. -¿Quién es "M"?

Sherlock frunció el ceño y trató de recuperar su móvil, pero John era más rápido que él.

-¿Es Molly? No puede ser de Mary, estabas perfectamente bien con ella hace un rato, y estoy seguro de que no enviaría un mensaje para pedir disculpas, ella lo haría de frente. Puesto que estas dispuesto a evitar que la persona que envió este mensaje y no estás evitando a mi esposa, la única explicación posible es que es Molly.

-Estoy impresionado- dijo Sherlock tomando de nuevo su teléfono este momento. -¿Cómo lo supiste?

- No conoces a mucha gente cuyo nombre empiece con una M. Y has estado escondiendo ese "corte", desde que volvimos ayer. En realidad hacía calor hoy, pero mantuviste tu bufanda puesta sobre su cara todo el día. No puedes simplemente vivir con el famoso Sherlock Holmes sin aprender algo.

La señora Hudson que había permanecido observando a la pareja discutiendo en su habitación dijo entonces - Pobre Molly, ¿qué le hiciste esta vez?

Sherlock parecía ofendido - ¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre yo el que hizo algo malo? ¿Tengo que recordarles que es ella la que se esta disculpando? - Y luego se dio la vuelta de manera espectacular y salió de la habitación.

-Lo siento señora Hudson, él ha estado un poco... extraño.

-No te preocupes John. Entiendo. Pero él debe haber hecho algo para que ella hiciera lo que sea que le hizo.- John asintió - Buenas noches - dijo, y luego se fue también.

Sherlock se dirigió a su habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, pero sintió que alguien ya estaba allí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No estabas respondiendo, así que pensé que era mejor si yo venía a verte.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, y encendió las luces, Molly estaba sentada en su cama, vistiendo un suéter que parecía ser tres tallas más grande que ella, pantalones y pantuflas.

Él no dijo nada, pero fue a sentarse junto a ella. Inmediatamente Molly giró la cabeza para verlo, ella le quito la mano de la mandíbula, cuando él no protestó ella hecho un buen vistazo a la herida allí, estaba roja e hinchada, si alguien fuera a mirarlo detenidamente habrían notado la marcas de dientes, una mordida.

-Lo siento...

-Lo sé- la cortó Sherlock.

-Dime. ¿Qué significo ese beso? La semana pasada...

-Creí Era obvio. Quería mantenerte aquí. - Molly lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. - Estoy tratando de protegerte Molly, y tú estabas tan nerviosa, también sé que te gusto, y cuando te estaba sosteniendo, el olor de tu brillo labial era muy fuerte, yo estaba mirando tus labios tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de pedirte que me dejarás probarlo, ahora me doy cuenta de que mirar los labios de alguien es como la señal universal de "bésame", y luego lo hiciste. Dos pájaros de un tiro, pude probar tu brillo labial y tú te calmaste lo suficiente para quedarte.

-Pero parecías muy sorprendido después de...

-Bueno, no era un plan ni nada, y estoy bastante seguro de que sabes de mi falta de conocimiento en este tipo de situaciones.

-Pero estuviste con Janine por un tiempo.

-¿No escuchaste Molly? Yo no estaba realmente esperando que me besaras, Janine, por otro lado, bueno, yo tenía que hacerla sentir que estaba interesado, todo fue planeado. Yo sabía qué esperar.

Molly luego deslizó su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó un tubo de crema, la abrió, puso un poco del producto sobre la herida, y luego le entregó la crema a Sherlock.

-No fue mi intención hacerte daño así, pero que estabas siendo insoportable.

Sherlock eligió ese momento para mirarla, no lo había hecho desde que se sentó junto a ella. Molly se sonrojó y volvió a mirar al suelo.

Hace tres días estaban trabajando en la morgue, ya habían terminado de examinar los cuerpos, sólo estaban haciendo las últimas notas sobre los informes y archivos de Sherlock, las letras encontradas todavía eran un rompecabezas, la mayoría de ellos habían sido tatuajes, las iniciales de los nombres o apodos, algunos de ellos habían sido tallados en la piel a propósito, una de ellas había sido pintada con sangre, dos de las víctimas eran gemelos y tenían las mismas letras, pero había tres de una letra diferente.

John y Lestrade estaban trabajando en la siguiente mesa, tratando de dar sentido al posible significado de las letras. ¿Era un acrónimo? ¿Un lugar? Sherlock levantó la mirada de sus archivos y los cerró; miró las letras y luego fue directamente a buscar su abrigo.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos. -John y Lestrade lo miraron; Molly que estaba terminando sus propios informes, pero se apresuró después de escucharlo.

-Pero todavía no sabemos lo que esto significa.

-Es un mensaje, dice "Te encontraré", tomando en cuenta el tiempo aproximado de la muerte de las víctimas y luego las letras se puede ver que hay una orden, una vez acomodado tienen sentido. ¡Vamonos! – Entonces salió; cuando lo encontraron estaba apoyado contra la pared en la puerta, hablando con alguien por su teléfono.

-Sí, necesito al menos otra persona para ayudar con esto, pero primero hay que averiguar si alguien ha escuchado el nombre de las víctimas, sólo para saber a quien le compraban. No te preocupes, voy a trabajar que con George... ok, nos vemos en dos horas entonces.- Sherlock colgó el teléfono y empezó a hablar de nuevo. - Existe la posibilidad de que esta gente está conectado de alguna manera, tal vez no en la forma habitual, llegaron las drogas de alguna manera.

-¿Crees que el narcotraficante sabe algo?

-Claro, he estado hablando con Wiggins, va a traer a otra persona para que nos ayude; John, Wiggins y yo vamos a buscar a un traficante de drogas y a través de él a la persona que está tratando de encontrarnos. -John, Molly y Lestrade lo miraron como si estuviera loco. -¿Qué? ... Por Dios, ¿están pensando seriamente que me voy a volver a las drogas? Porque no es así, ya les dije que era para un caso.

-¿Quién es George? - Preguntó Lestrade un poco molesto, y tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Eres tú, por supuesto, como mi red de personas de la calle está construido de personas sin hogar reales, que no quieren ir a la cárcel a causa del tema de las drogas, necesito que puedas asegurarte de que eso no suceda.

-Mi nombre es Greg.

-No, no lo es.

-Espera, ¿quieres ir a buscar a un traficante de drogas con John? - Preguntó Molly.

-Prefería ir solo, pero es la idea general. Él será más útil buscando por su cuenta, por supuesto con la policía como seguridad, sólo para asegurarse de que nuestros sospechosos están siendo observados.

-No puedes ir.

-¿Perdón?

-No te lo permito; no puedo confiar en ti cuando estamos hablando acerca de drogas.

-No eres mi madre.

-Escúchame Sherlock, si alguna vez te drogas a ti mismo de nuevo no voy a dejar que seas uno de esos cuerpos, no morirás de una sobredosis, yo me aseguraré de ello.

Sherlock la miró con el ceño fruncido, parecía que estaba a punto de gritarle algo cruel, pero habían estado discutiendo mucho últimamente, por lo que terminó diciendo.

-Ok Molly, creo que debes mostrarnos que tan amable eres y ser mi cuidadora en esta misión, de esa manera puedes asegurarte de que lo que dije, acerca de que la última vez era para un caso, es cierto. - Molly estaba un poco sorprendida por esto, pero ella se limitó con mirar a Lestrade.

-Voy a ir Sherlock en esto; por favor asegúrese de que nos vigilan para que no nos pueda engañar.

-Sí señora. - Dijo el detective inspector sonriendo. John no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara incrédula de Sherlock.

Más tarde ese día estaban llevando a cabo el plan de Sherlock. Wiggins y un hombre llamado Jack estaban junto a John, Molly y él viendo los detalles sobre un mapa.

-Bien, así que mañana por la noche John irá a este lugar, Wiggins va con él para asegurarse de que él habla con la persona adecuada, Sherlock, Molly y Jack van al otro lado de la ciudad, alrededor de la medianoche si la persona con la que estén hablando no es quien creen que es entonces deberán ir al siguiente club nocturno en la lista. -Dijo Lestrade al grupo señalando en un mapa la lista de bares y clubes nocturnos que Sherlock había deducido eran los más probables lugares para encontrar el traficante de drogas que estaban buscando por la información recogida por la red. - Mi equipo va a estar alrededor también, vamos a manejar cualquier posible amenaza. (*)

Así que después de que el día siguiente prácticamente se deslizó de sus manos, entre las llamadas de la red de Sherlock y buscando maneras para disfrazarse y no ser reconocidos en la multitud. Cuando llegó el momento para empezar a buscar el traficante de drogas que todo estaba listo.

John y Wiggins estaban vestidos como empleados de una oficina, su excusa era que ellos estaban tratando de relajarse después de un duro día de trabajo, o al menos eso era lo que John iba a decir, Wiggins era solo su guardaespaldas más cercano.

Molly y Sherlock estaban vestidos con trajes que nunca usarían. Sherlock para empezar no se había afeitado y estaba usando una gorra, una camiseta de alguna banda de rock, jeans y tenis. Molly llevaba un vestido de color púrpura, que le llegaba a medio muslo, su cabello estaba amarrado y Mary y la señora Hudson le había ayudado un poco con el maquillaje, sus tacones eran un poco cómodos, y por alguna razón se sentía confiada. Su excusa era algo así como "querer un poco de diversión para pasar la noche", que la puso un poco nerviosa, pero ya que era Sherlock el que iba a hablar ella no se preocupo tanto.

Los dos primeros lugares que visitaron no los llevaron a ninguna información, había usado el nombre de una victima como el nombre de quien les sugirió encontrar a la persona con quien hablaron. En el segundo lugar John llamó para decir que la última persona con quien había hablado se había molestado un poco al oír el nombre que había utilizado, les aconsejo tener cuidado porque el hombre había hecho una llamada telefónica al momento de irse.

La noche de Molly no iba como ella quería, ella había bailado, y bebido un par de copas, era algo que ya había pensado hacer, pero Sherlock estaba aparentemente aburrido, y cada vez que Jack estaba cerca de ellos la llevaba de ella con él y debido a eso Molly ya había derramado sus pies con buena parte de sus bebidas, cosa que la hizo sentirse pegajosa y atrajo algunos mosquitos a probar su sangre ('No más bebidas dulces').

Cuando finalmente Sherlock fue con la persona que Jack había señalado como el traficante de drogas el hombre se enojó y le dijo que él no era la persona que estaban buscando, Sherlock se disculpo y fue de nuevo con Molly, se inclinó y le susurró- ¡Él es el traficante de drogas que estamos buscando! - Molly sintió escalofríos correr por su espalda, y trató de mirar a su alrededor.

-¡No mires! Envía un mensaje a Lestrade, y dile que lo estamos siguiendo y le enviaremos otro mensaje con su ubicación una vez que lo encontramos.

Molly asintió e hizo lo que dijo. Luego se trasladaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a una zona donde el comerciante no podían verlos, el hombre se puso de pie tan pronto como se perdieron de vista y se dirigió a una salida de emergencia en la parte posterior del lugar. Esperaron un minuto antes de seguirlo, la salida llevaba a una calle solitaria, había algunos contenedores de basura fuera; el hombre estaba a pocos pasos de distancia hablando furiosamente con alguien en su teléfono en el otro extremo del edificio. Ellos se acercaron y trataron de escuchar lo que estaba hablando.

- ... conocían a ese chico Charles! Dijeron que me sugirió, pero desde que... sí, pensé que se había mudado. Él dijo que iba a salir; que no era seguro para él o algo así... No, les dije que no era ese tipo. -Molly estaba sintiendo frío, y había empezado a temblar un poco, también se estaba sintiendo comezón en su pierna derecha a causa de los mosquitos y estaba tratando de ignorarla. Movió sus piernas donde estaba parada y su pie derecho aterrizó en una bolsa de plástico, haciéndola resbalar un poco y gritar un poco antes de Sherlock la atrapará y la empujará contra la pared con una mano a la boca.

El hombre los había escuchado, no había realmente ninguna manera de ocultarse, y así Sherlock puso sus manos a cada lado de ella la empujó un poco más contra la pared y le susurró. - Silencio.

Luego bajó la cabeza hasta que quedó sobre su hombro y justo al lado de su cuello, estaba fingiendo, pero ella podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su piel y la hizo ruborizarse. Podía sentir que su mano tenía su teléfono móvil y que probablemente estaba enviando el mensaje a Lestrade mientras se escondía detrás de su espalda.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Me estás siguiendo? Les dije... - en ese momento Molly pensó que si se suponía que debían hacer que el hombre pensará que no estaban escuchando su conversación al menos podría ser más realista, por lo que comenzó a besar la mandíbula de Sherlock y se dirigió directamente a su oído. Él trató de mirarla, pero ella no se lo permitió, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros que se aprovechó de la situación para elevar su pierna derecha y aliviar algo de la comezón que tenía en su pierna.

-¡Consigan una habitación! - Dijo el hombre que camino de vuelta a donde estaba parado un momento antes. Sherlock luego la miró con los ojos abiertos, ella le sonrió con malicia, el hombre volvió a mirarlos otra vez y Molly uso ese momento para tirar de Sherlock de nuevo y poner su boca sobre su mandíbula de nuevo.

-Molly... -dijo él sin aliento- nos van a ver.

-Eres un actor terrible Sherlock.

-Pero... - el hombre estaba mirándolos con desconfianza, sin pensar lo que iba a hacer, ella mordió a Sherlock, haciéndolo gemir de dolor como recompensa, esperando que el contrabandista lo interpretará como placer en lugar de dolor.

En ese momento la policía hizo su entrada y el hombre fue capturado, Sherlock y Molly se separan el uno del otro y fueron hacia el coche de Lestrade. Sherlock inmediatamente abrió la puerta de atrás y sacó su abrigo y bufanda, lanzando la gorra al interior. Molly también sacó su chaqueta.

-Lo encontraste. ¿Cómo estás seguro de que es él?

-Lo observe antes, cuando llegamos, justo antes de que el mensaje de John llegará el hombre estaba hablando con alguien, estaba un poco molesto, y cuando vio a Jack lo reconoció, y se enojó cuando le mencioné el nombre de la víctima, él estaba esperando que algo como esto sucediera, así es como yo lo supe.

-Ok, Por si acaso el hombre que vio John está listo para ser interrogado también.

-Llevanos para allá Gavin.

-¡Es Greg!

Molly entró en la parte trasera del coche, esperando que Sherlock fuera con ella, pero él se sentó en la parte delantera y no la miró. Haciéndola sentir culpable de su comportamiento, sólo para sentirse peor cuando puso su bufanda un poco más alto de lo normal ocultando el lugar donde lo había mordido, a partir de ese momento Sherlock apenas habló con ella.

Sentados en la cama ahora, Molly se rascó la pierna a través de la tela de sus pantalones, Sherlock sonrió, al menos esa noche ambos habían sido mordidos.

-Te agradecería si me avisaras cada vez que quieras poner tu boca cerca de mi cara, es muy peligroso. - Molly miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

-Así que, ¿estoy perdonada? ¿No estás enfadado?

Sherlock asintió, Molly se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, lista para salir.

-¡Molly! - Dijo Sherlock deteniéndola antes de que pudiera salir, se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para verlo de pie detrás de ella. Esta ella fue la sorprendida cuando Sherlock apretó sus labios contra ella como la primera vez. -No estoy diciendo que no me gusté tenerla cerca; sólo quiero saber cuándo va a suceder.

Y con eso la dejó ir.

(* Realmente no conozco el Reino Unido, ni siquiera un poco, nunca he estado allí y por eso no voy a mencionar ningún lugar aparte de los de la historia real [Baker Street, Hospital St. Bart, ...], prometo visitar ese hermoso país en algún momento; ahora no puedo y probablemente tome un tiempo para que vaya, pero lo haré Hasta entonces no estoy segura de cuánto puedo confiar en google Maps o Google Earth para localizar lugares, así que no lo estoy usando para esta historia.)


	3. Teléfono perdido

**Tercer capitulo, disculpen la tardanza, pero traducir un documento que originalmente cree en inglés honestamente me da un poco de flojera, aún así lo hago, y prometo encontrarle el gusto para actualizar mas pronto. Ahora los dejo con el capitulo, por favor comenten, me encanta saber que es lo que piensan de la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>3.- Teléfono perdido.<strong>

Con su brazo izquierdo en el agua caliente apoyando el cuerpecito de su hija recién nacida, Mary vertió un poco del tibio líquido con su mano derecha sobre su sensible piel para quitar el jabón de ella. Su hija era tan hermosa, el poco pelo en su cabeza era rubio, sus ojos eran del mismo tono que los de John y su pequeño cuerpo era tan perfecto y delicado que si ella fuera una mujer diferente habría tenido miedo de darle este simple baño por temor de romperla.

Pero ella estaba acostumbrada a manejar cosas delicadas. Su niña podría estado hecha del cristal más fino y no se rompería, así de confiada estaba, y la amaba, por lo que sus razones para sentirse segura deberían ser suficientes. Pero no lo eran. Aun siendo la mujer que era, con su formación y sus habilidades, se sentía como si alguien la estuviera vigilando, viendo cada movimiento, esperando cualquier distracción por su parte para alejarla de lo poco que había conseguido.

Bebé Sophie estaba en calma, con los ojos muy abiertos; ella sabía que a esta edad era poco lo que su bebé podía ver con sus nuevos ojos, pero le dio la sensación de que su hija la estaba observando, y que era capaz de notar que estaba preocupada y de alguna manera eso la hacía sentirse más fuerte.

Con cuidado, ella sacó a su bebé fuera del agua y la llevó a la cama donde ella iba a cambiarla. La pequeña niña al sentir la mano de su madre dejar su cuerpo comenzó a moverse.

-¡Calma belleza, voy a ponerte un vestido lindo y cómodo para que duermas, y una vez que despiertes voy a enviar a tu padre para que se enamore aún más de ti! -Ella arrulló mientras la secaba y comenzó a ponerle su ropa.- ¡Dios, se siente tan bien estar en casa de nuevo, no más "ruidoso" Sr. Holmes caminando en la habitación de arriba, o Mycroft entrando y saliendo a horas aleatorias, o todas aquellas reuniones que hablan de cómo todo está fuera de control.

Ya era el sexto día desde que habían regresado a su casa, Mycroft se había asegurado de tener la casa, el apartamento de Molly y 221B como los lugares más seguros en la zona, así que estaban relativamente seguros. Así que cuando ella había entrado en labor y todos habían enloquecido, ella dijo en voz alta que ella no iba a tener a su hija viviendo en una casa llena de gente loca, que quería volver a su casa y eso fue todo.

Entonces todo y todos se fueron. Literalmente, Molly tomó sus cosas y se fue de regreso a su apartamento esa misma tarde, Sherlock y la señora Hudson volvieron a Baker Street más tarde ese día, después de haber pasado una gran parte de la tarde con John en el hospital, en menos de que lo haría han pensado en la casa de seguridad estaba vacía. Pero eso no fue el único que ocurrió esos días.

John había estado pasando por una gripe, y todavía estaba mostrando algunos síntomas, culpó su viaje a los clubes nocturnos, por lo que cuando de repente le informó que tenía que apresurarse e ir al hospital era un completo desastre, con fiebre, tos y limpiando su nariz de vez en cuando. Fue un poco extraño el momento en que la enfermera le dijo que si quería hacerla sentir mejor, debía enviar a alguien más o esperar hasta que el bebé naciera; que entraría al cuarto a causa de su enfermedad. Termino mandando a Sherlock.

Para sorpresa de Mary, aunque Sherlock había entrado en la habitación pálido y había tratado de permanecer junto a la puerta, el detective se mantuvo fuerte, estuvo a su lado tratando de apoyarla y diciendo las cosas más extrañas y hechos al azar, hubiera sido más creíble sino hubiera sido por la mirada aterrorizada que tenía en los ojos, ella se aseguró de darle las gracias y preguntarle a John que había prometido hacer para que Sherlock entrara en la habitación con ella. Cuando el bebé nació y Mary le había soltado la mano a Sherlock, él caminó vacilante hacia la puerta, pero las enfermeras lo detuvieron, habían limpiado a la bebé con toallas húmedas y tibias, se aseguraron de que estuviera sana y luego la colocaron en sus brazos y le dijeron que entrara en la habitación de al lado, y esperará a que Mary fuera llevada ahí luego de un rato.

Mary volvio a verlos sino hasta después de que los médicos se aseguraron de que ella también estuviera sana y bien después del nacimiento; en el cuarto estaban, Sherlock, Molly, la señora Hudson, y en un rincón de la sala un altamente medicado y cubierto con una bufanda John. Había una enfermera allí con una cuna de hospital lista, pero estaba vacía. Por supuesto, las mujeres estaban apiñadas alrededor de Sherlock que aún sostenía el bebé y sonreía de una manera que nunca había visto. John se dirigió directamente a ella cuando entró.

-Ellos no me dejan acercarme a ella; dicen que estoy demasiado enfermo y no quieren que ella se infecté también, ¿por qué tengo que estar enfermo en este momento? ¡Es mi bebé!

-No es tu culpa John, tu hija debe ser la más hermosa bebé en todo el mundo y es por eso que todos ellos se enamoraron de ella de inmediato, no se les puede culpar por tratar de asegurarse de que se mantenga saludable, tendrás toda una vida para estar con ella, el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de esa gripe. Ahora, ve a decirle a ese hombre ridículo que me traiga a mi niña porque quiero conocerla también.

John sonrió (o al menos parecía que detrás de su bufanda) y se dirigió directamente al grupo para llamar Sherlock. El detective de consulta se movía lentamente, y en un movimiento muy suave con todo el cuidado que él fue capaz de demostrar (algo muy raro que ella se iba a utilizar cada vez que el quisiera hacerse el rudo) le entregó el bebé a ella. Mary supo en ese mismo momento por qué estaban todos encariñados con su bebé. Ni siquiera el famoso Sherlock Holmes era capaz de escapar de la increíble sensación de estar en presencia de una nueva vida, llena de esperanza. Sólo por un momento el mundo parecía tranquilo, y todas las amenazas fuera de esa habitación fueron olvidadas.

Por supuesto que eso no sanó a John, y cuando cada quien se mudo de sus respectivas habitaciones en la casa de seguridad, que era el turno de Sherlock para reemplazar a John cuando lo necesitaba. Mientras John iba a la casa de seguridad para recoger todas sus cosas; Sherlock volvió a su casa para ayudar a Mary. Él era a quien llamaban cuando Mary tenía que tomar algún tiempo para sí misma, como tomar un baño, dormir un rato o comer, mientras que John se aseguró de tener todo en su lugar. Era un buen equipo, John mantuvo su casa limpia y proporcionaba los alimentos, y Sherlock ayudaba a cambiar pañales y alimentar al bebé cuando Mary estaba ocupado (otra cosa de la que iba a asegurarse que él no olvidará).

Sherlock no se quejaba, al menos no en voz alta, aún estaba trabajando en la revisión de los archivos de Mycroft y en el caso con la nueva información que habían conseguido de los traficantes de drogas.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos; Sophie ya estaba vestida y fue relajandose poco a poco con sueño en sus brazos. Ella puso una almohada en el medio de la cama y colocó a la bebé ahora dormida a su lado, no podía moverse mucho en las cobijas en que se encontraba, por lo que no estaba en peligro de caer de la cama, pero Mary le gusta pensar en eso como un apoyo, una manera de dejarla dormir sin sentirse completamente sola.

Luego bajó la escalera, John y Sherlock todavía estaban hablando, pero podía oír sus voces, y los pasos que se desplazan hacia la puerta principal.

-Todo lo que digo es que tienes que calmarte un poco, o este tipo de cosas va a suceder muy a menudo en el futuro. Ya viste lo mal que estaba la semana pasada, con la gripe y todo, puedes pensar en ti mismo como intocable, pero no tengo que recordarte la última vez que te llevaron al hospital en una ambulancia.

-Ya lo sé John, no soy la primera persona que olvida su teléfono móvil en algún lugar, y no voy a ser el último, pero no va a suceder de nuevo, sólo olvidalo.

-Hola Molly- dijo John una vez en la puerta - ¡Adelante, por favor!

Mary corrió hacia abajo y vio a Molly y John volver a la sala de estar.

-¿Quieres un poco de té? - Preguntó John

-Sí gracias- dijo Sherlock mientras Molly se sentaba.

Sí, gracias John. ¿Cómo está Mary?

-Ella esta... – John la miró en su camino a la cocina-aquí en realidad.

Mary sonrió y entró en la habitación; Molly estaba sentada junto a la mesa de café, con su bolso en sus manos, mirando a Sherlock que estaba sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana.

-¡Hola Molly! ¡Qué bueno verte! - Las dos mujeres se saludaron y luego Mary se excusó. - Perdona que te deje por un momento, quería saber quién venía a visitarnos, pero acabo de dar a mi bebé un baño y necesito cambiarme de ropa.

-Toma tu tiempo Mary, yo estaba buscando ver la pequeña Sophie, pero creo que ella debe estar durmiendo, mi tía solía dar a mis primos un baño antes de ponerlos a dormir; ella dijo que era más fácil de esa manera.

-Y estoy ciertamente aprovechándome de ello - dijo Mary a caminando de nuevo fuera de la habitación, antes de salir de la habitación vio a Molly acercarse Sherlock y darle un teléfono móvil, que no podía decir si era de Molly, sabiendo que el hombre él podría haberle pedido que comprara uno nuevo para él, si el suyo estaba perdido...

Más tarde ese día John entró en el dormitorio, levantó la mirada hacia Mary, que ya estaba sentada en la cama, y el bulto en el medio de la cama que era su hija. Le hubiera gustado que ella tuviera su propia habitación, un cuarto de bebé era algo que se había imaginado a sí mismo diseñando, el montaje de una cuna, la pintura de las paredes, pero Mary le había dicho que no quería estar lejos de su bebé incluso si la habitación estaba junto a la suya, al menos no mientras fuera tan joven, y habían acordado mantenerla en su dormitorio con ellos durante unos meses.

Al menos les evito la parte de tener que "levantarse en medio de la noche", y lo hacía crear un vínculo más fuerte con la niña, que lo mantenía alerta, pero al mismo tiempo le ayudaba a dormir por las noches.

Él empezó a buscar su pijama.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día papá? - Le preguntó Mary con voz de bebé poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña y sonriéndole, él sonrió ante la pregunta de "su hija".

-Estuvo bien-, dijo en un tono de voz más bajo que su costumbre- Estaba pensando en escribir una entrada de blog en el caso de hoy, pero lo único que puedo pensar en escribir es lo afectado que ha estado Sherlock siendo nuestro "niñero".

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó Mary un poco divertido, pero sintiéndose a la vez un poco culpable por abusar de el mejor amigo de su marido.

-Bueno, no es algo que él suela hacer, como llegar usando la misma ropa que ayer, y te dije, que olvidó de su teléfono móvil esta mañana, nunca pensé que lo olvidaría, con su red de personas sin hogar utilizandolo para ponerse en contacto con él y Mycroft haciendo lo mismo debería ser difícil para él tener el teléfono fuera de su alcance.

-¿Qué clase de caso fue? Conociendo sus estándares si se trataba de uno de alto nivel pudo haber corrido allí sin pensar dos veces en llevarse el teléfono, o lo dejó en el cargador.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices, podría haber dejado a propósito. Pero estoy seguro de que no lo hizo, y yo no creo que él se base en ninguna estándar en este momento, no si podría estar conectado de alguna manera con ese caso. - Dijo John colocando su ropa de calle en el cesto de la ropa en el interior del cuarto de baño.

Revisó a sus recuerdos del día. Cuando Lestrade le había llamado por la mañana, dijo que Sherlock estaba ya en su camino, y John supuso que para el momento en que el DI lo llamó él todavía tenía el gadget con él.

Resulta que cuando llegó a la escena del crimen Sherlock no estaba allí todavía, así que se dirigió a ver qué podía hace antes de que el "Sr. Deducciones Impresionantes " llegara.

El supuesto crimen había tenido lugar dentro de una casa, en lo que parecía un estudio, pero con mobiliario suficiente para ser una segunda sala de estar. A primera vista John supo que no se trataba de un suicidio como los policías en frente de la casa le habían dicho. Había una alta estantería llena de libros y libros de archivos organizados por año. Una computadora sobre un escritorio y un par de sillones, también había una televisión y una radio, y otro estante con un montón de CD y DVD.

Detrás del escritorio estaba el cuerpo de la víctima, una mujer sentada en la silla de oficina, con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo y una expresión tranquila en su rostro, llevaba un traje formal, pero la manga izquierda estaba subida encima de su codo y una línea de sangre seca corría por su brazo hacia el suelo.

Mirando más de cerca John pudo ver que había por lo menos dos cortes en el antebrazo; en su mano derecha se encontró con un cutter afilado. Podría haber pasado como un suicidio, pero lo que le delató fue el desorden en la habitación, había un montón de papeles que cubrían el suelo, la mayoría de ellos estaban impresos pero algunos de ellos estaban aparentemente en blanco, como si los hubieran tirado a propósito.

Estaba a punto de ir más cerca del cuerpo para ver si podía encontrar algo más para apoyar su teoría de "asesinato" cuando oyó la voz de Sherlock.

- ... Lo deje en algún lugar. No es importante ahora Gideon.

-¡Greg! - El detective consultor entró en la habitación seguido de cerca por Lestrade, John lo miró, y no pudo dejar de notar que Sherlock llevaba la misma ropa que había usado ayer, era algo extraño dada su tendencia a usar esos trajes y lucir elegante, pero llevaba incluso la misma mancha de leche sobre el pecho que Sophie había dejado en él después de ser alimentado por dicho hombre y su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí John?

-Creo que es un asesinato.

-Muy bien- dijo Sherlock caminando en línea recta con el cuerpo; él se inclinó un poco para observarlo más de cerca, busco algo en su bolsillo y sacó un guante de examen, con cuidado se movio el pelo de la mujer de su cuello y luego miró a su alrededor, luego se movió alrededor de la habitación y miró detrás de uno de los sofás de dos plazas en la habitación, se agacho para mirar debajo del sillón y sacó algo.

Se acercó de nuevo a donde John y Lestrade estaban de pie y les mostró un listón amarilla; era de unos 30 centimetros de largo y uno y medio de ancho, y estaba completamente fuera de lugar, ambos hombres lo miraron con expectación, y Sherlock suspiró exasperado.

-Ella estaba siendo amenazada por alguien, hay una marca en su cuello. Creo que deben haber utilizado esto, el material deja una marca diferente de lo que una cuerda dejaría, quienquiera que fuese, la tenía cautiva, tal vez ella se vio obligada a hacer los cortes en su brazo. También hay un leve rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, ella debe haber estado aterrorizada. ¿Quién era ella?

-Según Los registros era una ayudante general en la oficina de la Archivo General

-Mal.- Dijo Sherlock buscando ahora en el lío en el suelo. Levantó un papel a sus pies y miró la hoja.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Fue perforado con una aguja o algo así?

-¡No seas tonto, es Braille! ¿Alguno de sus conocidos o familiares era ciego? ¿Su jefe, tal vez?

-No sé; voy a hacer que se investiguen. - dijo el Detective Inspector tomando su teléfono y saliendo para hacer una llamada.

-Hay algo raro aquí John. - Dijo Sherlock caminando fuera de la habitación. John lo siguió

-¿Qué?

-Es esta calle... Me recuerda algo, pero debo haberlo borrado, no puedo recordar lo que es.

John empezó a reír, Sherlock lo miró con el ceño fruncido, el médico se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

-Me pregunto dónde estabas anoche, sé que la señora Hudson fue a ver a su familia, así que no puedo confiar en ella para decirme si estuviste en Baker Street, pero es obvio que no estabas.

-¿Qué tiene eso algo que ver con tu risa y mi pregunta acerca de esta calle?

-Bueno viendo cómo se está usando el mismo que ayer, lo primero que viene a mi mente fue que pasaste la noche con alguien en otras parte -Sherlock se sonrojó, pero John no se dio cuenta. - Entonces mencionas la calle y la respuesta lógica en mi mente es: Janine.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Janine! Tu "ex novia", Sherlock! - John incluso hizo las comillas con las manos en esa palabra. - Ella solía vivir en esta misma calle antes de sus quince minutos de fama. Es por eso que "te recuerda algo". Mary me pidio una vez que la trajera aquí, cuando estaban a punto de comprar sus vestidos para la boda.

Sherlock lo miró sorprendido por un momento, y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pero sólo sacó una galleta.- ¡Por el amor de dios! – grito lanzando la galleta lejos y luego corrió por la calle hasta el teléfono público en la esquina.

John lo siguió, Lestrade y su equipo estaban estacionados allí; fue directamente a ellos buscando algo en su billetera.

-¿Tienes algo de cambio?

-Sí, ¿para qué? - El DI pidió ver lo que John quería.

-Ese loco en el teléfono público. Nunca lleva las monedas; dice que son demasiado ruidosas. - En respuesta Sherlock pateó la pared cercana y empezó a murmurar algo que por una vez se alegro de no poder escuchar.

-¿Por qué, perdió su móvil?

-No lo sé. - Dijo John tomando las monedas que Lestrade había sacado de su bolsillo, John fue hacía Sherlock y le entregó suficientes monedas para hacer una llamada.

-¿Qué pasó con tu teléfono móvil? - John observó cómo Sherlock marcaba y luego ponía las monedas necesarias en la máquina.

-Fue dejado atrás con las prisas.

-No estás seguro de donde lo dejaste. - No era una pregunta.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y se volvió de espaldas a él antes de que comenzar a hablar. -Mycroft. Necesito información,... para el caso con el que actualmente estoy trabajando... sí, la dirección es...

El ex soldado regresó a la calle, tomando su propio teléfono móvil y marcando el primer número en su lista.

- * ¿Hola? *

-Hola, Mary, soy yo. Escucha, ¿puedes ver si el móvil de Sherlock está en algún lugar por allí? Esta perdido sin esa cosa.

- * Yo no lo creo, pero déjame revisar y te llamo de vuelta. Pero te puedo asegurar que no está aquí, con el número de llamadas que recibe todos los días tu hija no sería capaz de dormir, y actualmente estoy disfrutando de la cuarta hora seguida de eso, fui capaz incluso de ver una película sin interrupciones * - En el otro extremo de la línea John oyó un chillido muy particular y sonrió- * Debí haberlo sabido. Pero en esta justo a tiempo, voy a mirar alrededor y te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? *

-Ok, hasta luego. ¡Te amo, adiós!

- * Bye * - dijo la alegre voz de su esposa y luego colgó.

John se dio la vuelta para ver Sherlock caminar hacia Lestrade; se apresuró a escuchar lo que Sherlock tenía que decir sobre el caso.

-Fue un asesinato, debes enviar un equipo forense para obtener la mayor cantidad de pruebas que puedan de la habitación y del cuerpo, por favor diles que pidan a Molly hacer la autopsia, me encantaría quedarme y obtener más información en lo que respecta al trabajo de la victima, lo que mencionaste acerca de que su trabajo no es lo que dijiste y necesito saber si hay algo allí, no puedo omitir nada esta vez, pero ahora tengo que volver a Baker Street, también aseguraté de conseguirme una copia del expediente sobre este caso, está relacionado.

-¿En serio lo crees? No te preocupes, en cuanto el equipo forense envié su informe voy a enviártelo en un e-mail con nuestros hallazgos.

Sherlock solo asintió y se volvió hacia John. -Vamos John, voy a necesitar su ayuda. - Dicho esto Sherlock se dirigió directamente hacia el coche de John, él se limitó a suspirar y saludó a Lestrade que sonreía.

Una vez en el coche y en el camino a Baker Street, Sherlock empezó a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas a ese nombre 'Nicola' se utilizó como referencia para encontrar a los traficantes de drogas?

-Mhm...

-Mycroft me envió algunas cosas acerca de él, cosas muy interesantes.

-¿Como qué?

-Él solía estar en el ejército también, pero hace muchos años fue acusado de traición. Al tratar de averiguar qué tipo de traición Nicola había cometido, mi querido hermano se encontró frente a algunos obstáculos muy sospechosos que le impedían conocer los detalles exactos.

-Wow, no sabía que tu hermano pudiera se detenido por algún tipo de barreras antes. ¿No era él "el gobierno"?

-Algo así, pero eso es lo interesante, al menos para él, no debería ser difícil para él encontrar la información, pero ninguno de sus "métodos" funcionó esta vez.

-¿Y eso significa?

-Hay algo, John, algo o alguien que trata de ocultar esta información con una autoridad muy alta, mucho más alto que Mycroft, que significa que es algo muy malo y que podría traer la vergüenza por las personas importantes o llamar la atención sobre ciertas cosas hechas por esas mismas personas.

-¿Qué clase de gente tiene una autoridad superior a Mycroft?

-Eso, es lo que necesitamos para averiguar. Personalmente creo que podría ser alguien como Magnussen, que por sí mismo hace que la persona se de fuera del país.

Una vez que llegaron a Baker Street comenzaron a trabajar, por hora más o menos su trabajo continuó sin interrupciones, John estaba a punto de tomar un descanso y preparar un poco de té, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Sherlock continuó leyendo los papeles que tenía delante de él como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Estamos trabajando con un caso muy peligroso y ¿qué haces? ¡No respondes tu teléfono!

Sherlock miró a su hermano enojado. -Y buena tardes para ti también. ¿Conseguiste la información?

Mycroft frunció el ceño ante su hermano menor y le entregó un nuevo archivo, que Sherlock puso sobre la mesa antes de enviar a su hermano su sonrisa falsa.

-Gracias, ahora puedes volver a tu trabajo, a menos que tengas algo más que decir.

Mycroft entrecerró los ojos, como si viera algo preocupante en el detective consultor. John sabía que Mycroft, al igual que su hermano, era capaz de hacer deducciones precisas con sólo un vistazo, se preguntó lo que podía ver en su mejor amigo esta vez.

-Debes tener más cuidado, hermano querido. Estás jugando con algo que no sabes muy bien cómo manejar. - Mycroft miró su reloj y luego negó con la cabeza. -También, algo acerca de la información de los traficantes de drogas indican que el hombre cuyo nombre se utilizó como referencia no era realmente la persona en sí, esa persona podría haber estado trabajando para él usando ese nombre para luego llevarle lo que quería. El Nicola original esta en algún lugar, aún con vida, y mi investigación también indica que este hombre se quedó ciego poco después de su "retiro" del ejército, alguna enfermedad.

-Explicaría por qué tenía que enviar a alguien a hacer algunas cosas para él, como conseguir drogas. Tenemos que encontrarlo. -Mycroft Dio la vuelta hizo un gesto vago hacia John y luego se fue.

John se puso de pie. -Se esta haciendo tarde, me iba a hacer un poco de té, pero en vez de eso te voy a pedir que vengas conmigo, creo que mis mujeres me extrañan.

-Sólo Mary te puede echar de menos, la pequeña Sophie no sabe lo que es extrañar a alguien todavía. Y tú sólo has estado fuera durante unas horas; no es suficiente para "extrañar" a alguien.

-Deja de quejarte, sé lo mucho que amas a tu ahijada. No trates de negarlo, lo he visto. - Sherlock levantó las manos en señal de rendición y sonrió ampliamente - Ahora ve a buscar tu estúpido teléfono donde lo dejaste, yo te esperaré en el coche.

John no se quedó para ver a Sherlock moverse hacía su lap top, le tomó un minuto enviar un e-mail y luego se fue a buscar su abrigo y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

-No te preocupes demasiado John- dijo Mary regresándolo a la realidad-Molly le dio su teléfono móvil esta tarde.

-Molly?

-Sí, la ví, tal vez ella finalmente rompa las barreras de Sherlock, podrían acabar juntos al final de este caso.

El momento Molly se puso de pie para salir esa noche Sherlock tuvo la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo y dijo adiós a John y Mary. Una vez que empezaron a caminar por la calle Molly comenzó a reírse.

-¡Ya basta! - Dijo Sherlock, pero Molly sólo se rió más fuerte.

-Lo lamento Sherlock, pero ¿quién iba a pensar que un simple gadget pondría todo tu día al revés?

-Es tu culpa. - Molly comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

-No, es tuya, por haber estado trabajando en exceso y por eso sucedió esto.

Sherlock apartó la mirada de ella, era cierto, de hecho había estado muy ocupado desde el día en que habían ido a buscar a los traficantes de drogas, y con el nacimiento de Sophie y su trabajo en el caso y como niñero era difícil para él encontrar una manera para relajarse un rato o al menos dormir unas horas.

El día anterior su intención para visitar a Molly era solo para pedirle que fuera a ayudar a Mary para que él pudiera descansar un poco, pero algo extraño paso en el momento en que entró en su apartamento y la vio sentada en su sofá viendo la TV.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba tirado en el sofá en una posición muy extraña. Podía oír Molly moviéndose alrededor en su dormitorio, se sentó tratando de aclarar su cabeza, se sentía mareado; un minuto más tarde estaba a su lado otra vez, con una cobija y una almohada.

-¡Dios, gracias! Sherlock me asustaste, ¿qué pasó?

- No estoy seguro -dijo con una voz cansada.

-¡Estas agotado! Apuesto a que no has dormido en más de una semana. Ahora, - dijo poniendo la almohada al final del sofá - quitarte los zapatos y acuéstate de nuevo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¡Porque, tienes que dormir, no quiero que te desmayes de nuevo en otro lugar, eres muy pesado, y casi me lastimé la espalda trayéndote al sofá! Créeme: nadie va a hacerlo de nuevo por ti si tienen la opción de dejarte en el suelo.

-Podrías haberme dejado allí también.

-Pero no lo hice, por supuesto, si me preguntas, la próxima vez te despertarás donde quiera que aterrizes.

Sherlock sonrió, miró a la cobija en manos de Molly y extendió la mano para tomarla.

-Quería preguntarte algo, - dijo mirando al piso- Realmente iba a usar el día de mañana para descansar un poco, y yo quería pedirte que fueras a visitar a Mary ya que ella me ha estado pidiendo que le ayude con el bebé. Realmente es irrelevante ahora, porque estoy seguro de que no me dejarás ir a ninguna parte después de esa escena. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

Luego se inclinó para desabrocharse los zapatos lentamente, estaba tan cansado; que ni siquiera podía pensar de la manera sarcástica o condescendiente que siempre usaba, así que decidió hacer lo que le decían esta y consiguió ponerse cómodo en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

-Creí que ibas a usar mi cama como la última vez, yo realmente esperaba para discutir contigo sobre eso.

-No esta noche, estoy demasiado cansado; ya encontraré algo que discutir contigo en la mañana - dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Escucho a Molly reír un poco y luego sus pasos suaves en dirección a su dormitorio. En lo que pareció un segundo después oyó el tono de timbre del teléfono, y saltó de sorpresa antes de buscar el gadget dentro de su chaqueta.

-Hola-, Dijo con voz de sueño, seguido de un amplio bostezo.

- * Sherlock, soy yo Greg *

-No Juegues conmigo Lestrade.

- * Escucha, hay un caso en que necesito tu ayuda, ¿podrías venir aquí tan pronto como sea posible *.

-Estoy en camino- dijo poniéndose de pie y estirándose, miró a su alrededor, fuera el sol ya estaba saliendo, él miró a su teléfono y confirmó que había dormido toda la noche.

-¡Buenos días! - Dijo Molly saliendo de su cocina con una taza de té y unas galletas.- Escuché que ya estabas despierto, ya sé que te vas, pero yo no voy a dejarte ir sin algo de desayuno.

Sherlock estaba a punto de discutir con ella sobre eso cuando su estómago gruñó. A menudo evitaba el desayuno al ocultar ese tipo de reacciones de los demás con los sonidos de la calle o mientras decía algo inteligente, pero el apartamento de Molly siempre era un lugar muy tranquilo, y ella lo había oído.

Entonces suspiró y miró al techo. - No quise que eso sucediera. - Molly estaba sonriendo, aparentemente muy divertida.

-Voy al baño primero, beberé el té y llevaré unas galletas para el camino.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más se fue directo al baño, dejando a su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de café.

Cuando regresó Molly estaba comiendo una galleta. Se sentó a su lado, él puso sus zapatos de nuevo y bebió la taza de té de un solo trago, luego tomó unas galletas del plato y las metió en el bolsillo, sin pensar luego se inclinó hacia Molly y la besó...

Se separaron un poco sorprendidos, mirando el uno al otro por un momento, pero luego Molly tiró de él y lo besó de nuevo, a diferencia de sus primeros besos castos, este beso se apasionó rápidamente, y Sherlock se encontró respondiendo con entusiasmo.

Unos segundos más tarde se separaron de nuevo, y sin decir una palabra más Sherlock puso de pie y salió del lugar, su teléfono móvil aún sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, al menos, nadie sabe que estaba en tu apartamento, gracias por no contestar el teléfono Molly.

-Fue difícil no hacerlo, sonó al menos un centenar de veces, tenía curiosidad por escuchar qué tipo de reacción tendrían

-Molly, estaba pensando, esto, entre nosotros. Ellos van a saber, con el tiempo.

-Oh, así que realmente hay algo entre nosotros. ¿Está mal si se enteran?

-No, es sólo que, yo estaba pensando. Sería divertido ver cuánto tiempo les toma a descubrirlo.

-¿Quieres hacer una apuesta o algo así?

-No es una mala idea. ¿Tú que piensas?


	4. Armonía

**He aqui el cuarto capitulo, tuve unos cuantos problemas con él, en lo que se refiere a subirlo a la pagina, por lo que si encuentran cualquier problema o incoherencia haganmelo saber y veré la manera de subirlo otra vez. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>4.- Armonía<strong>

La cara de Molly mientras dormía era tan tranquila; casi parecía una máscara de porcelana con la poca luz de la habitación en este momento de la noche. Sus pestañas no era más largas que las suyas, pero tenían esa cualidad rizada que hacía que sus ojos se vieran como si llevaran rimel, y sabía ella sólo utilizaba cuando se estaba preparando para una fiesta o una cita importante; su boca era pequeña, con esos labios de color rosa-ciruela y delgados, algo que había notado y señalado antes, lo que nunca había mencionado era su fascinación con ellos, no podía dejar de pensar en como era para ella tener labios tan delgados, debía ser raro, otras personas tenían labios más llenos y más grandes, y él no conocía ninguna otra persona con los labios como los de ella, de todos modos, sus labios tenían esa forma encantadora "beso", esa que había visto muchas veces en la calle con esa imagen inexacta de un corazón para ese día en particular que significaba reuniones y chocolates y gasto innecesario de dinero, y... ugh.

Se contuvo de reír ante la ironía; no quería despertarla, su día había sido horrible y merecía descansar. Sus labios, la única cosa que lo había llevado de la sorpresa a la euforia en apenas dos segundos desde aquel día en que los había presionado contra los suyos por primera vez había estado sorprendido por supuesto, al principio, pero luego todo pareció desvanecerse a su alrededor, y lo único en su mente eran el calor de su cuerpo junto a él, la textura ligeramente pegajosa de sus labios, y el sabor. Debería sentir vergüenza de caer por algo tan simple, pero ya había sido besado antes y nunca se había sentido como con Molly, el mundo no se desvanecía, el calor no llegó a sus mejillas, y el impulso eléctrico que le causó piel de gallina después de ese breve contacto era nuevo para él.

Luego, la segunda vez, ella no llevaba ningún brillo labial, y él había sido quien iniciara el contacto, sorprendentemente el efecto fue el mismo, pero la textura era otra cosa, sus labios eran tan suaves, que había tomado un poco más de su auto -control alejarse, de alguna manera el pequeño dolor en la mandíbula le recordó que aún estaba molesto con ella, o al menos que se suponía que debía estar molesto, otra cosa a la que había reaccionado fue el forzado y (terriblemente) actuado abrazo detrás del club nocturno, sus ligeros besos en su rostro, la fricción sutil de su pierna... ella era peligrosa para él. La siguiente vez sus acciones lo habían tomado por sorpresa; había reflexionado, y para ser un genio haciendo deducciones, la única respuesta a por qué la había besado ese día fue que se trataba de una respuesta subconsciente.

Había estado pensando en ella, más de lo que solía pensar en nadie, la reacción que había sufrido después de cada uno de esos encuentros lo hacía preguntarse cómo era posible que John o incluso Lestrade no se hubieran dado cuenta de su distracción con el caso. Porque estaba distraído, Mycroft se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, lo hacía enojar pensar que un caso tan importante se está retrasando a causa de su enamoramiento repentino con los labios de Molly. Las cosas que habían pasado esa semana eran la prueba definitiva.

No estaba seguro de si realmente quería una relación con ella, pero su curiosidad lo llevó a darle una oportunidad y ver si los que decían conocerlo eran capaces de notar el cambio en su interacción con la patóloga, por supuesto hoy había demostrado que quisiera o no la relación era ya parte de su vida ahora. Hasta ahora John no estaba al tanto, Lestrade estaba a kilómetros de distancia de saber nada, y aunque Mycroft sospechaba algo, no podía estar seguro, y Sherlock conocía sus tácticas demasiado bien como para dejar que cualquier tipo de información se le escapará. Mycroft podía ser inteligente, pero no sabía nada a menos que se le diera la información con un gesto, una palabra o una mirada, su hermano era tan observador como él, pero estaba dispuesto a ganarle en su propio juego, por una vez.

Miró su habitación, el reloj de la mesilla de noche le informó que aún era temprano en la mañana, dos o tres horas de sueño no le harían daño, por lo que apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Las dos últimas semanas habían sido muy duras.

* * *

><p>El día después de encontrar el cuerpo de Circe Lawrence en ese edificio, fue al hospital para averiguar si había algo más que saber acerca de su muerte, Molly estaba allí, por supuesto, Lestrade y John se unieron a ellos un rato más tarde, el primero llevando la información Sherlock le había pedido que buscará el día anterior.<p>

Nada más entrar en el depósito de cadáveres de los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro en un poco de sorpresa. Molly estaba vestida con su bata de laboratorio habitual y cola de caballo, con guantes y lista para trabajar en el cuerpo que acababa de preparar para la autopsia, esa era la parte normal, a su lado, vestido con una bata de laboratorio y un par de guantes también estaba Sherlock, mirando el informe que Molly tenía que llenar con la información cadáver.

Lestrade estaba a punto de hablar cuando Molly hizo el primer corte sobre el pecho de la pobre mujer, se puso pálido y miró a John, quien negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para sentarse en el extremo de la habitación para ver los archivos.

-Agradecería que leyeras en voz alta lo que hay en ese archivo- dijo Sherlock sin apartar los ojos del trabajo de Molly.

John se aclaró la garganta y dijo: - Sigue trabajando, voy a hablar en voz alta si hay algo relevante que necesites saber.

-No. Has lo que te dije. - John lo miro molesto, solo para ver a Molly dándole a Sherlock la misma mirada que él. -¡Por favor!

Y con eso comenzaron a trabajar de nuevo. John y Lestrade sin embargo mantuvieron sus ojos en el otro par; la armonía evidente en su trabajo, parecía casi coreografiado, Sherlock se movió a lo largo de la mesa y tomó una aguja conectada a tubo de ensayo, y se lo entregó a Molly; ella no había dejado su trabajo, y ni siquiera miró hacia arriba para tomar el tubo cuando Sherlock se lo entregó y extrajo una muestra de sangre (una pequeña ya que la mujer había perdido una buena cantidad al morir). Sherlock luego tomó el tubo con él e inició la máquina para obtener la información toxicológica de la sangre.

-Es la mujer más interesante que nunca conocí por lo que estás diciendo John- el mencionado saltó un poco y luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a los papeles en el archivo. Le tomó al DI otro momento levantar sus ojos del detective consultor y moverlos al archivo.

-Bueno para empezar, ella no era una asistente, era la directora de su sección en el Archivo y Registro de Administración, que se encarga de la organización de los archivos de los ciudadanos, también envía los nuevos a su lugar correspondiente, se tiene el historial de cada persona que alguna vez haya estado en la cárcel, o ganado una medalla en los Juegos Olímpicos, escrito un libro o hecho alguna contribución importante para el país.

-Básicamente la persona a cargo de mantener la historia actual del país en la línea más recta posible-dijo John.

-¿Cómo pudiste equivocarte en eso ayer? - Dijo Sherlock dando Molly un par de gafas y poniéndose un par a sí mismo, preparándose para cortar la caja torácica y ver los órganos debajo -¡Es hasta ahora la pieza más importante de información!

-Pe... - Lestrade palideció de nuevo con el sonido de la sierra y el hueso siendo cortado, se las arregló para dar la vuelta otra vez y miró los papeles, hablando en voz alta en un intento de amortiguar el sonido.- También había una... amiga de ella que solían venir a visitarla a menudo. Es su contadora, la mujer debe ser rica porque vive fuera del país con su marido, y ella suele venir y visitar casi cada dos semanas. Tengo información acerca de ella también, por si acaso.

-¿Dónde vive la contadora? - Preguntó John en la misma voz mientras leía la página.

- Francia, en realidad no esta muy lejos, pero si quieres ir y venir cada dos semanas o así debes tener buen dinero.

El sonido se detuvo y John y un DI muy pálido los miraron de nuevo, casi saltando de sus asientos al lado de la mesa que estaban utilizando, había algunas nuevas salpicaduras de sangre sobre sus batas de laboratorio, cuando Molly movió su mano para tomar los huesos. John era capaz de permanecer allí sin mucho problema, había visto esas cosas mientras estaba estudiando, pero estaba seguro de que Lestrade no estaba realmente acostumbrado a ver un cuerpo abierto y estudiado de la manera en que Molly lo hacía, aparte de ver sangrientas escenas del crimen en su trabajo. La impresión estaba demostrando ser más difícil para él de soportar, y no quería que se desmayara o vomitara.

-Escucha, vamos a conseguir un poco de café, creo que Greg necesita un poco de aire fresco también. ¿Quieren algo?

-No, gracias- dijeron Molly y Sherlock, al mismo tiempo.

John los vio compartir una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la puerta seguido de un DI ligeramente verde. Sherlock ayudó a Molly a quitar la barrera de hueso del cuerpo para que pudiera empezar a trabajar con los órganos inferiores. Dejando que hiciera el trabajo que ella hacía mejor, Sherlock volvió a la máquina donde había dejado gran parte de la muestra de sangre, la máquina seguía corriendo y haciendo ruidos de vez en cuando, pero él la ignoró y tomó la última gota de la muestra en el tubo.

Era casi nada, pero lo suficiente para que él pudiera hacer un pequeño experimento, tenía sus propias sospechas, por supuesto, acerca de algo que lucía fuera de lugar en la muerte de la mujer el día anterior. Así que se dirigió al microscopio habitual que siempre usaba, luego se volvió hacía la alacena de materiales en la habitación y buscó la sustancia exacta que iba a utilizar en su búsqueda de una reacción química específica.

Molly lo miró curiosa, dejó sus instrumentos cerca del microscopio y se acercó a ella para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla, y ella sólo sonrió y le dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

Corriendo de nuevo al microscopio, Sherlock tomó una placa de vidrio y coloco la sangre en ella, luego puso la muestra bajo el microscopio y tomó algunas notas rápidas sobre sus propiedades en un papel, y luego se vertió una gota de la sustancia química que había tomado de la estantería. No se sorprendió al verlo reaccionar, creando una reacción efervescente y demostrando su teoría. Cuando se detuvo colocó la placa de vidrio de nuevo bajo el microscopio y escribió nuevas notas en el papel.

En ese momento la máquina sonó, y él volvió allí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, para tomar el reporte de la máquina, un pequeño vistazo a la página probó su experimento correcto otra vez. Sin decir una palabra camino a la mesa donde estaba Molly y le mostró el reporte toxicológico, ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

John volvió a la morgue un poco más tarde, - Greg sigue ahí fuera, pero teme enfermarse si se queda durante toda la autopsia, así que sólo le mandaré un mensaje cuando terminen.- Miró a Sherlock que aún no dejaba de sonreír y, a continuación, a Molly que estaba leyendo un papel.

-¿Encontraste algo? – Sherlock tomó el papel de los dedos de Molly y luego se lo entregó a John.

-Mira con atención y dime si me equivoco.- Sherlock luego se trasladó al cuerpo y lo uso para dar más efecto a sus deducciones.- Ayer, cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen la señorita Lawrence estaba sentada en su silla, con un cutter en una mano y algunos cortes en la otra que a primera vista sugieren suicidio, entonces encontré el listón amarillo que en ese momento confirmó que se trataba de un asesinato y que ella había sido asfixiada con él. También había todos esos papeles en el suelo, por lo que supimos que el asesino estaba buscando información, lo que no sabíamos es que tipo de información que necesitaban o cómo la consiguieron.

John parecía alarmado por la felicidad de su amigo sobre los hechos.

-Cualquiera podría haber pensado que se llevaron algunos de sus archivos, por el mal estado de su oficina y esperarían que nadie se diera cuenta de que algunos de ellos habían desaparecido...

-Faltaban archivos; el equipo de Lestrade lo puso en el informe...

-...pero eso es realmente demasiado obvio, - dijo Sherlock continuando como si John no lo hubiera interrumpido, -no, la drogaron, no sólo estaban buscando la información en su casa, ella trabajaba en un lugar lleno de información, ella sabía códigos especiales para llegar a la información más específica y secreta del país, toda esa información debe ser protegida, por supuesto, o mi hermano hubiera sido capaz de ir a través de sus bóvedas y obtener toda la información que todavía necesitamos de ese hombre llamado Nicola.

-¿Cuál fue esa droga? Special K, por supuesto, y vamos John mira el archivo, - molesto John tomó el archivo de la mesa en que lo había dejado – la contadora de la señorita Lawrence es, por supuesto, una mujer con dinero, lo ha ganado ella misma, Lawrence no era su único cliente, pero ¿en qué trabaja su esposo? Él es un veterinario, sin duda un veterinario con una sala de quirúrgica propia y él utiliza el Special K con sus "pacientes".

-¿Cómo es eso relevante?– Esta vez fue Molly quien respondió a la pregunta de John.

-El Special K o ketamina es un anestésico y alucinógeno, no es de uso frecuente en los seres humanos, sólo en los niños, pero ese no es el punto, se utilizaron algunas dosis de Special K en el pasado para obtener información, también se le llama "suero de la verdad ". - John estaba a punto de hablar cuando Molly lo detuvo, - Sé que ha sido demostrado que no es posible saber si el paciente está diciendo la verdad o no, pero para un civil, o alguien sólo en busca de información se le haría fácil usar lo que tiene en parte, creo que es una muy posible teoría.

-Explicaría por qué estaba mirando el techo, la mayoría de las personas que se suicidan siempre están mirando el suelo con todos los pensamientos depresivos y esas cosas, pero si ella estaba teniendo algún tipo de alucinación inducida por la droga su mente vagaría y haría más sencillo amenazarla. Tal vez el asesino sólo utilizo el listón para "terminar el trabajo", en el estado en que se encontraba no iba a luchar.

-Los cortes en sus muñecas fueron hechas un poco después de la muerte, o mientras se estaba muriendo por lo que las marcas parecen lo suficientemente frescas como para confundirse. -Agrego Molly.

-Sherlock, tan loca y posible como es tu teoría, no sabemos incluso si esa mujer estuvo en el país ayer, o si ella es consciente de lo sucedido, este tipo de medicamentos no se pueden traer de Francia al Reino Unido por avión o barco, el uso de Special K está restringido.

-Quizá ella tiene una mascota - dijo Molly tratando de ayudar.

-Sí, sí, quizás- dijo Sherlock su rostro serio aún procesando lo que John había dicho- Pero el marido podía conseguir un permiso a causa de su profesión,... pero las páginas en Braille en el suelo... podría ser otra persona, hay demasiadas conexiones, alguien muy inteligente deben estar detrás de esto.

-Sherlock, no creo...

-¡Silencio! - Gritó Sherlock, colocando una mano en su frente.

Sherlock comenzó a pasearse por la sala de un lado a otro, probablemente en su palacio mental tratando de encontrar lo que estaba omitiendo.

-¡Llama a Lestrade, tengo que hablar con él ahora! - Sherlock luego caminó hacia donde su abrigo colgaba y se lo puso de nuevo, dejando la bata de laboratorio sobre una mesa.- Toma los archivos y regresa allá, necesito aire fresco -dijo Sherlock a John, el médico salió de la habitación tan pronto como pudo, sólo deteniéndose para hacer la llamada al DI.

Sherlock luego caminó hacia Molly y la besó profundamente, - Llámame si encuentras algo, lo que sea, en ese cuerpo, o si surge cualquier cosa sospechosa. - Molly asintió y luego Sherlock se fue.

* * *

><p>Quien quiera que fuera la mente maestra detrás de esto estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles a cada paso, Sherlock estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado, incapaz de reducir lo suficiente la información y abrumado por una oleada de emoción sobre otra, y su distracción era potencialmente letal si no lograba tener todo bajo control pronto. Él era el amo de sus sentimientos;no debería estar sintiendo nada de esto, ¿por qué tenía que tener problemas en este momento?<p>

Pero, por supuesto, la pequeña Sophie tenía ese don innato para hacer que se sintiera de una manera en que sólo John podía sentirse en las mismas circunstancias, con la niña dormida plácidamente en sus brazos y viéndose tan malditamente adorable. Mycroft iba a tener tanto material para burlarse de él si alguna se enteraba.

Cuando los tres hombres habían llegado a Baker Street encontraron a Mary y la señora Hudson hablando en su sala de estar, había por supuesto intentado seguir trabajando en el caso, pero con la señora Hudson preguntando si les gustaría algo de comer, y con Lestrade sintiéndose incómodo por estar tan cerca del bebé, el caso pronto fue dejado de lado.

Así que después de una comida ligera y un poco de conversación sobre bebés con Mary, Sherlock estaba una vez más fuera de su elemento. Había sabido desde el principio que las posibilidades de que terminara el padrino de Sophia Watson eran altas, pero sólo después de Lestrade hizo una referencia acerca de por qué no habían utilizado sus nombres para nombrar a su hija y después de un ataque de risa (en serio ¿qué hacía tan graciosos el nombre 'Mary Jane Watson'?) que no había entendido, Mary oficialmente le preguntó. Por supuesto que le había tomando mucho cariño a la niña, tal vez desde el mismo momento en que fue colocada entre sus brazos el día de su nacimiento. Pero él habría entendido si hubieran elegido a una persona más responsable.

Y entonces sonó el teléfono de Lestrade, en el mismo momento que el de Sherlock. Si Sherlock había estado sintiéndose abrumado con todos los sentimientos confusos que Molly, Sophie y el caso le lanzaba, este podía haberlo quebrado. Le tomó sólo tiempo suficiente para dar al bebé dormido a su madre, antes de que Lestrade y Sherlock se precipitaran por las escaleras con John corriendo tras ellos para alcanzarlos.

Sin decir una palabra regresaron al coche de Lestrade y se movieron a través de la ciudad hacia el hospital. John había intentado que Sherlock le dijera lo que estaba pasando, pero una vez que estuvieron en el hospital Sherlock salio apresurado por las puertas dejando a Lestrade y a John en el coche.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- Preguntó John.

-Mycroft. Ha sido atacado.

-¡¿Qué ? ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo...?! - John no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. El hombre parece intocable, esto es inaudito.

Luego fueron a encontrar a Sherlock, quien estaba de hecho hablando a sus padres por teléfono. La asistente de Mycroft Anthea estaba sentada en una silla, con aspecto pálido y conmocionado.

-¡No sé! Lo llevaron directamente a cirugía, dijeron que estaba muy golpeado... Sí, por favor, no se preocupen. Yo llamo si algo sucede… ¡Por supuesto, mi casa o la de Mycroft, pero si quieren también está la casa de seguridad... bien, adiós!

-¿Qué pasó?

-No están seguros, Anthea aquí fue la que llamó a la ambulancia, lo encontró en su despacho, alguien se coló y lo golpearon, están haciéndole una cirugía, al parecer, quien hizo esto le golpeó la cabeza gravemente y los médicos temen algún tipo de daño cerebral. También van a trabajar algunas costillas rotas y huesos.

-¿Quién podría haber hecho esto?

-No lo sé, pero esto se está moviendo más rápido de lo que esperaba. Mis padres vienen a verlo; podrían quedarse en Baker Street...

-No... -. Dijo Anthea reaccionando por primera vez, su voz baja y tranquila Sherlock se volteo a mirarla- Voy a hacer los arreglos necesarios para que puedan quedarse en la casa de seguridad en la que ustedes estaban, no creo que la casa de Mycroft sea lo suficientemente segura después de esto, y Baker Street es muy pequeño. No, déjamelo a mí.

Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de viajes constante al hospital, los padres de Sherlock estaban preocupados por el daño hecho a su hijo mayor, pero John percibió algo extraño en los tres Holmes cada vez que se hablaba de los posibles motivos del ataque, como si hubiera algo que sólo ellos supieran. Después de conocer a Mary y Sophie estuvo claro de donde provenían las actitudes de Sherlock con bebés, mamá Holmes era la personificación de la abuela adorable del mundo, casi hizo que John sintiera lástima de que ninguno de sus hijos le daría nietos pronto.

Sherlock empezó a pasar más tiempo en la morgue, sabía que el caso estaba siendo descuidado, una vez más, pero su mente no se concentraba. Había algo extraño en este caso, todo lo que habían estado trabajando parecía tener más y más líneas sospechosas, nunca conduciendo a algo claro.

Hasta ahora Sherlock sospecha que Nicola trabajaba para esta "mente maestra", había sido utilizado para entregar el mensaje, era imperativo para encontrarlo; la seguridad adicional que había sugerido a los Archivos y Registro de Administración estaba en su lugar y nada fuera de lugar se había informado, pero ¿qué tipo de información estaba "él" buscando? ¿Y cómo era posible que "él" pasara a través de la seguridad de Mycroft y consiguiera tan fácilmente dejarlo fuera del camino? Era, por supuesto, alguien tratando de llegar a él (Sherlock), que había participado con Moriarty y Magnussen, pero ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito detrás de todo esto? ¿Quién lo odiaba tanto?

No mucho después del ataque de Mycroft, Sherlock pidió a Anthea duplicar la seguridad que Mycroft había puesto en Baker Street, la casa de John y el apartamento de Molly, Mycroft había estado inconsciente durante al menos dos días por órdenes médicas, y durante ese tiempo la fiel ayudante de su hermano lo había tomado como el segundo al mando. Una vez que despertó Mycroft se había quedado en silencio, lo que era extraño; Sherlock nunca había visto a su hermano de esa manera. Pero por la forma en que lo miraba cada vez que iba a visitarlo había algo importante que su hermano no le estaba diciendo.

Fue después de un día muy agotador que Sherlock recibió una llamada de Molly, la expresión de su rostro podría haberlo delatado, porque cuando John lo miró, él simplemente se levantó y caminó hacia el coche sin preguntar. Lestrade ya estaba allí cuando llegaron, y la mirada de enojo en el rostro del detective era bastante molesta.

-Sherlock ¿Puedes a recordar el nombre del estúpido ex-novio de Molly?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Ese...! Tienes que verlo por ti mismo, pobre Molly ha estado llorando durante horas.

Entraron en el apartamento de Molly, un terrible olor llegó sus narices, y Sherlock sabían lo que había sucedido después de un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Había una pequeña caja en el suelo, se acercó a ella y le echo un rápido vistazo al contenido, luego miró a Molly, que estaba abrazando a su gato con fuerza y llorando en silencio en su sofá.

-Dijo que ya estaba dentro del apartamento cuando ella llegó, no iba a abrirlo por el olor, pero cuando trató de golpearlo con el pie hacia fuera par después llamarnos notó que se movía , el hombre está enfermo, enviándole algo así , si su gato no se hubiera metido a la casa cuando llegamos ella se hubiera vuelto histérica.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue él?

-Había una nota. -Sherlock asintió y se dirigió al sofá, Molly lo miró, dejó ir al gato y se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. John se acercó a ellos y le palmeó la espalda de Molly.

-Calma Molly- dijo Lestrade desde atrás ellos- Voy a hacerle pagar por esto.

-Deberías llevarla a Baker Street esta noche Sherlock; esta fue una pésima broma desagradable. - Dijo John, Sherlock asintió y luego llevó a Molly fuera de la habitación. – Traeré a Mary para que le lleve algo de ropa después- John dijo ahora mirando a Lestrade.

-Sí por supuesto, vamos a limpiar esto y podrán entrar sin necesidad de ver esto, casi hemos terminado con el informe.

Después de que hubieron regresado a Baker Street, Molly seguía sollozando e hipando mientras acariciaba a Toby, su gato. Este había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Tom; aún así Sherlock se preguntaba que había hecho para pasar a través de la seguridad en torno a Molly. Mrs. Hudson had gave her a cup of tea and talked to her. La señora Hudson le había dado una taza de té y hablado con ella. Más tarde, John y Mary la trajeron algo de ropa y le preguntaron si sabía de alguna razón por la qué su ex novio haría una cosa así. Sherlock estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no participó mucho, pero cuando finalmente todos se fueron se acerco a ella.

-Uhm... ¿Vas a estar bien? - Le preguntó sin saber muy bien qué decir para consolarla. Ella lo miró, sus los ojos todavía rojos por estar llorando. Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, y ella se acurrucó junto a él automáticamente, suspiró y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-Era un pequeño gato ¿sabes? - dijo después de un rato - Debe haberlo tenido con él durante algunos días, la infección que tenía era realmente mala- ella comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. -¡Todo su hermoso pelaje había desaparecido por completo! - Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Sherlock sólo la acercó a él. - Pensé que era Toby.

-Es bueno entonces que al final no era él... ¡ouch! - Molly había golpeado su brazo; ella levantó la mirada hacia él, con lágrimas todavía fluyendo desde sus ojos.

-No necesitaba ser él, aunque estoy contenta por eso, fue algo horrible de hacer, sabía lo mucho que me empezaron a gustar los gatos, y lo hizo sólo por que rompí su corazón.

-¿Por qué rompieron? Nunca te pregunté.

-No Importa ahora. – Pasaron unos minutos más así antes de que Molly bostezara.

-Vamos, podemos compartir mi cama esta noche, y te prometo no tomar ventaja de ello. - Ella se rió de esto, y luego se puso de pie y fue a la habitación de Sherlock.

Después de ponerse sus pijamas y acomodarse bajo las sábanas Molly se acurrucó de nuevo junto a él, pensando que era una buena idea él le besó la frente, ella lo miró y se movió para darle un beso. Él respondió al instante y profundizó el beso, sus manos recorriendo su espalda, mientras las de ella se enterraban en su cabello. Siguieron besándose por un rato, disfrutando de la sensación de ser capaz de hacer eso sin tener que preocuparse de nada más hasta mañana.

Cuando el beso terminó Sherlock la abrazó, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y respirando agitadamente; ella se quedo dormida un momento más tarde, con las manos en sus costados y la cabeza en su pecho, pero él se mantuvo despierto, su mente finalmente funcionando correctamente. De alguna manera con Molly ahí fue capaz de poner sus sentimientos en ella y su mente a trabajar, y se hizo más fácil para él trabajar a parte de los datos que ya tenía en algo útil por lo menos. Era ella, pensó, él siempre trabajaba mejor con ella, en perfecta armonía.

Algunas horas más tarde, se encontró mirándola, su Molly.


	5. El día de Molly

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero después de que el último capítulo tuvo ciertos problemas de edición tuve que pasar algún tiempo revisando esté un poco más, además de que traducir no es precisamente mi fuerte.**

* * *

><p>5. – El día de Molly<p>

El blog personal del Doctor John H. Watson:

_... Estoy sentado en la esquina de la habitación con el DI porque en nuestra situación actual, todavía estoy un poco preocupado, pero estoy seguro que no es nada que no pueda manejar, él también ha estado en una situación como ésta antes._

_Creo que esta soñando, no deja de repetir una palabra que no puedo entender, podría estar diciendo 'Moriarty' o algo por el estilo, sigue murmurando "Mo...(algo)y...", también la erupción que encontré en su cuello termina un poco debajo de la camisa, uno de ellos se ve más viejo, como un moretón, si no lo conociera diría que es un chupetón._ _Pero es Sherlock de quien estoy hablando._

_Estábamos de vuelta en la casa de la Sra. Lawrence hace un tiempo, y todavía hay muchas cosas fuera de lugar que no puedo conectar realmente con el caso, tal vez es por la paternidad como dice Sherlock, mi mente se mantiene regresando hacia mi niña hermosa; en retrospectiva, el dardo que causó la inconsciencia de Sherlock puede haber tenido la intención de darle a nuestra víctima._

Eso fue más o menos lo que estaba pensando escribir en su blog cuando llegará a casa. John se volvió a ver al hombre inconsciente que era su mejor amigo en el sofá, él parecía estar despertando del sedante que lo había inyectado al entrar a la habitación de la Sra. Lawrence en una investigación posterior. El abogado que estaba a cargo de sus cosas les había dado permiso para ver si alguno otro dato que pudiera todavía estar en la casa ayudaba con el caso antes de permitir a la familia hacerse cargo de las pertenencias de la Sra. Lawrence, y en la búsqueda Sherlock se encontró con la trampa.

El día después de lo que pasó con Molly había sido un día muy ocupado, por alguna razón Sherlock logró llegar tarde otra vez, habían ido a buscar a Tom para decirle algunas cosas acerca de sus opciones de 'regalos' a inocentes ex novias , sólo para descubrir que el dueño de su departamento no había oído hablar de él en una semana o así, y su jefe le había despedido a causa de su ausencia durante el mismo tiempo, de hecho nadie cerca del hombre había oído hablar de él por un tiempo, algo que hizo que el problema que se presento en el apartamento de Molly fuera un poco más raro.

Donovan que había tomado el caso de Tom para trabajar, argumentaba que el hombre había perdido la cabeza a causa del rechazó por parte de Molly y que le había llevado a la locura, se había movilizado a algunas personas en busca de él en las calles e hicieron algunos carteles que avisaban a la gente de tener cuidado y llamar a la policía si es que alguna vez lo veían. Sherlock había discutido con ella en voz alta a causa de eso, pensaba que había algo más en lugar de un hombre de mente pobre e inestable, pero John estaba seguro de que Sherlock estaba haciendo todo este alboroto, porque se preocupaba por Molly, algo que había estado usando para burlarse de él de vez en cuando desde que se enteró de que Molly le ayudó a fingir su muerte y Sherlock había logrado sólo ignorarlo cada vez que lo hacía.

Por supuesto parecía que había sido el día de Molly Hooper durante toda la mañana, pero John lo atribuyó a que Molly estuviera quedándose en Baker Street. Con Mycroft todavía en el hospital Lestrade, John y Sherlock habían encontrado muchas dificultades para hablar con las personas adecuadas, era increíble la cantidad de cosas que Mycroft manipulaba para hacer más fácil la vida de su hermano pequeño.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando Molly entró en la sala, aún se alojaba en Baker Street, les había dicho que estaba planeando en volver a su departamento en su próximo día libre, aún era bastante sorprendente verla tan a gusto alrededor de Sherlock. Pero él y Lestrade había estado hablando y parecía lógico que ella fuera capaz de manejar el hombre desde la última vez que lo había puesto en su lugar antes de ir a los clubes.

-Hola Molly- dijo Lestrade levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentado.- Estábamos esperando a que llegaras, de esa manera no tengo que dejar a John solo.

-¿Qué pasó? - Dijo Molly mirando a Sherlock con preocupación.

-Nada Grave, fue sedado, sería una bendición si solamente no fuera tan pesado, y ya se esta recuperando.- Dijo John levantándose también.

-Voy a ayudarte a moverlo John- dijo Lestrade. - Estábamos esperándote Molly para sacarlo de la sala sin hacer mucho desorden, no sé de dónde te estés quedando, pero si pudieras despejar el camino para su habitación sería genial.

-¡Sí, claro! -Dijo Molly corriendo a la habitación de Sherlock y moviendo algunas de las cosas en el pasillo y en la habitación fuera del camino. John y Lestrade entraron en el cuarto de Sherlock con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. John se dio cuenta de algunas de las ropas de Molly en la habitación, pero no le importo en ese momento, ocupado tratando de acostar a Sherlock sin dejar sus pies colgando del borde del colchón.

Después de hablar un rato de lo que había ocurrido durante el día y comer la cena con la Sra. Hudson, John se fue también. Le dijo a Molly que Sherlock podría despertar en unas pocas horas, y que llamara si fuera a sentirse enfermo. Más tarde esa noche John se pensó que era raro en Molly dejar la ropa en la habitación de Sherlock, pero se lo atribuyó a su amigo como algo que él pudiera estar haciendo para molestar a Molly.

Molly estaba bebiendo una taza de té y leyendo el blog de John en la pantalla de su lap top en la cocina cuando oyó movimiento en la habitación de Sherlock, los sonidos sutiles de la ducha en el baño le dijeron que ya se había levantado. Ella sonrió, pensando en su costumbre de hablar dormido, podría no ser muy fluido durante el sueño, no es que lo hiciera muy a menudo, pero sin duda tenía los sueños más interesantes.

Ella se había despertado por la mañana después de que Tom le envió esa caja repugnante a la voz de Sherlock diciendo algo, pero no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Aprovechando al máximo este momento interesante para enterrarse un poco más entre sus brazos, para su sorpresa el momento en que ella se movió sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su espalda y él rodó sobre sí mismo mientras ella se reía.

-Buenos días- dijo mirándola con ojos soñolientos y besando su nariz. -¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-De hecho un poco aplastada - dijo ella fingiendo una voz sin aliento - pero podría acostumbrarse. - Él sonrió y luego rodó junto a ella.

- Molly, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. – Eso la sorprendió, ¿de qué estaba hablando? -Ya deberían haber notado algo, no pueden ser tan despistados.

-¿Los has oído decir algo sobre nosotros? – Dijo ahora sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando.

-Nop- Dijo remarcando la 'p'- Y creo que va a ser aburrido si no empiezan a notar algo pronto.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerles saber sin sacar todo a la luz?

-Todavía no estoy seguro-dijo rodando en su lado y apoyando la cabeza sobre su estómago, Molly movió sus brazos para que sus manos pudieran acariciar su increíble pelo oscuro y rizado. -Es difícil dar un nombre a esta cosa que estoy sintiendo por ti Molly, todavía no estoy muy seguro de lo que es, pero no voy a dejarte ir hasta que sepa con certeza. También me gusta tenerte aquí.

-Quizá debería usar una de tus camisas uno de estos días, - dijo Molly, tal vez todavía era muy temprano en la mañana y sus mente no estaban funcionando correctamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Ellos se darían cuenta de que es tu camisa, y entonces comenzarían a suponer.

- No, tú usando mi camisa es como besarte delante de ellos, demasiado fácil. Necesitan un desafío.

-Yo podría hacerte un chupetón...

-Mmh... Mientras no estoy en contra de eso, creo que es como lo de la camisa. Y para que lo sepas- que dijo levantando su cabeza- yo también te haré un chupetón hoy. - A continuación, se acercó a ella y se detuvo justo en su cara, mirándola a los ojos. - Pero primero, voy a besarte - y se inclinó a besarla dulcemente al principio, pero al igual que la última vez el beso se profundizó, y pronto sus manos rondaban sobre su cuerpo, y las de ella sobre el suyo, y de no ser por la voz de la Sra. Hudson hablando con Toby las cosas habría aumentado, por lo que tuvieron que salir de la cama con sólo las marcas que habían prometido dejar el uno sobre el otro.

Más tarde ese día Sherlock se había ido para ocuparse del caso y Molly se había ido a trabajar con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. El sonido de la ducha deteniéndose unos minutos más tarde le dijo que estaba a punto de saber con seguridad lo que había sucedido durante el día, que lo había dejado literalmente inconsciente toda la tarde.

Bostezando y todavía tambaleándose un poco entró en la cocina y se dejó caer en la silla al lado de ella. Él la miró y algo brilló en sus ojos, como si de repente se acordará de algo, entonces comenzó a buscar en los pocos bolsillos de su pijama.

-Tu abrigo esta en la sala, y estoy segura de que todavía recuerdas donde te quitaste la ropa. - dijo preparado una taza de té para él.

-Yo... perdón - Se aclaró la garganta- tengo algo para ti. – Trato de ponerse de pie, pero volvió a sentarse de inmediato- creo aún podría estar un poco…

-Sí, lo entiendo. Puede esperar, gracias por pensar en mí, no tenías por que haberme comprado nada. -Él tomó la taza de sus manos y bebió el té para ocultar el leve color que había subido a sus mejillas.

- Es culpa John, se detuvo delante de esta tienda en la ciudad y empezó a hablar de lo mucho que le gustaría comprar algo para Sophie y todas esas tonterías, así que escogí algo y lo compre sin que él lo notará.

-Así que, él tratando de comprar algo para su hija es una tontería, pero si tú compras algo para mí entonces es perfectamente comprensible.

-Algo así.

-Ok, ahora vas a decirme ¿por qué John y Greg te trajeron aquí en ese estado?

-Me gustaría mucho, pero no puedo explicar por qué actúan como lo hacen, lo que te puedo decir es lo que recuerdo antes de despertar en mi cama hace un rato -. Molly se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo miró, él vació su taza y luego la sostuvo frente a ella con una sonrisa. - Café, por favor. Negro, dos de azúcar.

Ella frunció el ceño y le quito la taza de las manos, entonces Sherlock comenzó a hablar mientras ella preparaba el café.

-Como recuerdas el otro día por fin contactamos a la contadora de la Sra. Lawrence, ella nos pidió hacer una cita para verla más tarde porque aún estaba en la ciudad y estaba ocupada. -Él dijo la última palabra con énfasis dramático - Eso nos retrasó un poco, pero, afortunadamente, tenía poco que decir. Ella estaba aquí, como de costumbre, para trabajar con sus clientes, y se mostró auténticamente sorprendida por la noticia de la muerte de Lawrence.

Parecía también que Molly había estado en lo cierto al sugerir que tenía una mascota, algo que había señalado en el momento, porque no podía dejar de lado su perro durante todo el interrogatorio, ella les dijo que aparte de ella sólo su 'amo' de llaves tenía familia en este país, y que los visitaba sólo una vez cada cuatro meses. Por supuesto que su visita había coincidido con la suya esta vez, y después de dejarlo con su familia en el aeropuerto se había ido a trabajar como solía hacerlo.

Mencionó que la familia del hombre lucía bastante fuera de lugar y no se parecía en nada a su familiar, pero ella no había hecho preguntas. Y cuando Sherlock había pedido más información acerca de este hombre ella le había dicho algo muy inusual.

El hombre era ciego. Tenían otras personas que trabajan para ellos también, pero este hombre tenía un perro lazarillo como compañero, parte de su contrato daba a su perro la atención personal de su marido, y el hombre tenía suficientes responsabilidades para alguien de su condición. También estaba el hecho de que el miembro de la familia que lo había recogido en el aeropuerto lucía en palabras de la contadora "igual" a él: alto, delgado, cabello rizado. Y de alguna manera que trajo la mención casual que a Molly podría haberle gustado.

Después Lestrade había llamado para decirles que el abogado de la familia de la señorita Circe Lawrence iba a devolver sus pertenencias a su familia lo que significa que la policía necesitaba cerrar la investigación dentro de la casa, y si querían hacer una investigación adicional del lugar antes de eso tenían que darse prisa.

Eso los llevó de vuelta a la escena del crimen. Estaban a unos minutos caminando del lugar cuando Janine se les acercó caminando en la calle. Ella le habló a John primero sobre su vida matrimonial y la última adición a su familia con el nacimiento de Sophie.

-¡En serio, muy feliz! - Decía John con una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara- Sherlock va a ser su padrino, le diré a Mary que te llame si decidimos hacer una pequeña celebración.

-Oh, eso sería precioso John- dijo Janine mirando a Sherlock. -Quizá podría compartir el honor de nuevo con su 'padrino'.

-Pensé que nunca querrías compartir algo conmigo otra vez, - dijo Sherlock viendo los signos evidentes de coqueteo en Janine, - ya que nuestro compromiso terminó antes de empezar.

-Bueno sí, me encontré con ese tipo en la boda de John, el que se quejaba de una puñalada de tenedor y estaba realmente reconsiderando su propuesta de matrimonio a una de tus amigas.

-¿Conociste a Tom? ¿El ex-novio de Molly? Le hizo algo terrible a ella.

-Sí, nos hicimos amigos durante la boda, - dijo Janine ignorando la parte 'terrible' - y luego hablamos mucho después de que tú y yo nos separamos. Ya sabes: mismo barco… Pero pensando en él en este momento, en realidad no puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que hablamos. Ha pasado como un mes más o menos, no podría decirte realmente.

-Se ha extraviado.- dijo John - Hace unos días que teníamos que hablar con él, pero es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, no hay indicios de donde podría estar.

-Oh, ¿en serio? - Dijo Janine en un tono sarcástico.

-¿Sabes dónde podría estar?

-Nah, no realmente. - Said Janine riendo un poco y luego mirándolos como sorprendida, esta vez hablando seriamente. - No es una broma entonces, él desapareció en serio. Espero que esté bien, él era un buen hombre. ¿Está en algún tipo de problema o algo?

-Él podría estarlo- dijo Sherlock mirando Janine obviamente deduciendo, sospechoso de algo.

-Bueno eso, no esta bien entonces- dijo Janine mirando a sus pies. - ¿Podrías decirle a Mary que me llame si lo encuentran? Realmente me gustaría saber en que termina esto.

-Claro - Dijo John, y luego Janine les dio a ambos un beso en la mejilla y se alejó. - Eso fue raro- dijo John ahora dando la vuelta y mirando la tienda junto a ellos. - Hey Sherlock, ¿te importaría si entro a esta tienda? Sophie está creciendo muy rápido y quiero comprarle algo mientras todavía está en su primer mes de vida.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, entrando en la tienda justo detrás de su mejor amigo. La tienda se dedicaba a vender cosas 'femeninas', desde pendientes, pulseras, maquillaje y algunas otras rarezas, como las plumas en forma de varita con brillo y luces, no tenía idea que podrían tener esas cosas que llamarán la atención de las niñas. Todo era "demasiado rosa".

John caminó alrededor y recogió algunas cosas que para Sherlock parecían elementos adecuados para un bebé, y mientras la muchacha que atendía la tienda hablaba con John acerca de otras cosas que le gustarían Sherlock fijó sus ojos en el mostrador delante de él. Allí tenían la joyería de fantasía, y algunas piezas que parecían auténticas piezas de plata y oro, aquellos eran un poco más caros. Nunca había visto a Molly llevando nada por el estilo para las ocasiones casuales, y su trabajo, por supuesto, no era realmente algo que debía ser manejado con la inconveniencia de un anillo.

Sus ojos se posaron en un collar, la cadena era corta pero hecha de la plata por el leve óxido que se había formado entre los eslabones. El colgante era un violín de cristal, estaba bien formado y que era pequeño, una sola línea de metales había sido utilizado para parecerse a las cuerdas en el pequeño instrumento, él sabía que podía comprar algo mucho mejor en una buena de la joyería, pero por alguna razón desconocida, a él le gustaba, así que él hizo un gesto a la chica, que había colocado una línea completa de diademas para bebé delante de John, que se acercará a él, y luego señaló el collar y le entregó el dinero, pronunciando algo como "mi regalo sorpresa" para que ella no le dijera a John sobre su compra, la mujer asintió a sabiendas, y se llevó el collar con ella. Después de que John hizo su elección y se disponía a salir con una pequeña bolsa bajo el brazo, la mujer colocó una pequeña caja de color rojo en su mano y les hizo un gesto de despedida.

De vuelta en el camino a la casa, donde Lestrade les dio los detalles de los lugares en los que su equipo ya había hecho el espacio libre para el abogado, él les dijo que le dieran una buena mirada alrededor y tomaran nota de cualquier cosa que les pudiera dar más información.

Y de esa manera habían comenzado a pasearse por la casa, tomando nota de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, incluso los papeles que habían estado en el piso de aquel día estaban ahora en una bolsa lista para ser enviada a la oficina de Lestrade. Sherlock fue el primero en mirar el piso de arriba, ya que el incidente había tenido lugar en el piso de abajo nadie había pensado que habría algo de importancia ahí. Las primeras habitaciones estaban bien, el baño y la habitación de huéspedes, y luego el dormitorio principal, Sherlock tomó rápidamente nota de la puerta entreabierta, y camino hacia ella tratando de ver si había algo en el pomo, cuando no vio nada allí abrió la puerta y dio un paso dentro, sintiendo de inmediato un aguijón en el pecho y maldiciendo el hilo casi invisible que había sido empujado con sus pies, quito el pequeño dardo de su pecho y mirándolo sólo por un segundo, casi al instante la habitación frente a él se convirtió en un borrón, su última visión de la habitación antes de perder la conciencia era la cama sin hacer y el bolso sobre ella.

Por supuesto, el sonido de alguien que cae al piso, llamo la atención del equipo completo que trabajaba en el otro piso…

- ... Creo que por entonces John me encontró, y así es como terminé así. –- Para entonces, el café ya se había terminado y una bandeja de sándwiches también, la finalmente había caído.

-¿Puedo ver la herida? John mencionó algo acerca de erupciones en la piel y otros síntomas antes de irse dijo que podría ser nada, pero sólo para asegurarse.

-¿Estas segura de que esta no es una manera discreta a desnudarme? Ya no tienes que usar esa excusa conmigo.

Molly rió ante el comentario y negó con la cabeza. - No, en serio, no es nada de eso... todavía. – Dijo ella empezando a desabotonarle la camisa del pijama para ver su pecho.

El pequeño punto en el que el dardo había le había dado estaba roja e hinchada, e hizo que Molly se sintiera un poco preocupada, había pequeñas venas rojas en la piel que podían notarse sobre la piel enrojecida. No muy convencida ella puso su mano sobre su piel y Sherlock se estremeció un poco.

-Creo que debería llamar a John, no me gusta el aspecto de la herida. - Dijo mirando a su alrededor y la localización de su teléfono.

-¡No! Estoy bien, estoy seguro de que esto es sólo la reacción de mi cuerpo al sedante, estoy perfectamente bien. - Dijo Sherlock enojado intento ponerse de pie de nuevo para demostrar que estaba equivocada, pero calló al suelo.

-No, definitivamente no estas bien- dijo Molly agarrando su teléfono y buscando en su lista de contactos para llamar a John. Cuando la llamada se conecto se fue a ayudar a Sherlock levantarse.

-¿John...? Soy yo, Molly. Sí, Sherlock está despierto, pero creo que puede ser que tenga una infección o algo. ¿Puedes venir? ... Sí, claro, aquí estaré.

Lentamente Molly trasladó Sherlock al dormitorio de nuevo, había empezado a temblar en el último minuto, y cuando por fin se las arregló para acomodarlo sobre las cobijas lucía un poco pálido.

-Debe haber sido algo en la aguja - que dijo apoyándose en un intento de dejar de temblar. - No creo que se tuviera la intención de darle Lawrence... fue ella. Ella estaba esperando que alguien entrara en su habitación... esto no es bueno Molly.

-Shush... John ya está en camino.

-¿No eres doctora también?

-Sí, lo soy. Pero cuando estoy tratando de averiguar lo que infectó a mis pacientes por lo general los cortó con un 'cuchillo', y no creo te agrade eso.

-No... No lo creo - dijo el detective consultor, con el rostro pálido y el sudor empezando a cubrir su frente. - Molly... Caja roja... en mi sacó... es para ti.

-No creo que sea el momento para esto; ¡estás empeorando a cada minuto! – Dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre su frente, detectando la creciente fiebre.

Para el momento en que John llegó Sherlock estaba teniendo escalofríos, la fiebre había aumentado y estaba sudando frío, y la erupción de su piel se había extendido furiosamente sobre su pecho. John hizo tres llamadas, la primera para decirle a Mary que no regresaría a casa esa noche porque no quería llevar el virus que Sherlock tenía a su casa, la segunda a un amigo que trabajaba en una farmacia para que le enviará algunos antibióticos, y la tercera para llamar Lestrade y explicar lo que había pasado, y ver si podían encontrar el dardo en el dormitorio y también hiciera nuevas investigaciones de ese lugar en particular antes de que la familia llegará.

Molly terminó durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, muy tarde en la noche después de que John había dado Sherlock algo para calmar sus síntomas lo suficiente para permitirle a los tres dormir; con la cajita roja en sus manos.


	6. Fiebre

**Perdón, perdón, perdón! Mi computadora esta fallando y se ha hecho un tanto difícil para mi hacer la traducción, por lo regular lo hago con ambos documentos abiertos y últimamente se ha hecho tan difícil, pero prometo continuar, gracias por seguir leyendo, les dejo el sexto capítulos esperando subir el séptimo dentro de poco!**

* * *

><p>6. - Fiebre<p>

Molly le entregó a Mary el talco de bebé para que se lo aplicara a su hija, seguido de un pañal limpio. Mary terminó de arreglar a su niña, y luego ajusto las cobijas sobre su cuerpo y tomó al bebé en sus brazos balanceándose un poco en su lugar para que se durmiera.

Molly sonrió, no era frecuente que estuviera en presencia de Mary y su hija, el bebé estaba creciendo muy bien, y Mary parecía ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, incluso con todas las "situaciones" aún ocurriendo. Como Sherlock estaba enfermo, y John lo había tomado como su paciente Molly era libre de utilizar su tiempo como ella quisiera. Así que había ido a casa de Mary y Sophie, discretamente quería estar al día sobre la salud de Sherlock, la señora Hudson estaba visitando a su familia por lo que no podía llamarla para preguntar, así que su única opción era preguntarle a Mary, y su excusa perfecta para hacerlo era esta visita.

John le había dicho que se fuera a su apartamento poco después revisar a Sherlock la mañana después de haber caído enfermo, ella se fue a regañadientes, hubiera utilizado esa oportunidad para decirle a John sobre su relación con Sherlock, pero de alguna manera su curiosidad y un muy caro regalo de lujo que Sherlock había prometido en la apuesta la había detenido, y ella no se atrevería a utilizar este "momento de debilidad" (como ella estaba segura de Sherlock lo llamaría) para sacar todo a la luz. Así que estaba de nuevo en su apartamento, sin saber nada sobre el Detective de Consulta y sintiéndose frustrada por no decirle a John que la llamara.

Estaba exagerando, lo sabía, habían pasado apenas 15 horas desde que los había dejado, contando las pocas horas que había dormido en su apartamento, su turno en el trabajo y el tiempo que llevaba con Mary, y ya estaba desesperada, lo habría llamado, pero no estaba segura de cómo John tomaría la llamada, un mensaje parecía carecer de espacio suficiente para explicar sus preocupaciones y preguntarle a Sherlock sería sospechoso. O tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoica... Sí, tal vez...

Estaba mirando a Mary sin realmente mirarla, perdida en sus pensamientos, tirando del pequeño violín del collar que colgaba de su cuello y no se había dado cuenta de que Mary la estaba viendo también, la mujer estaba sonriendo mientras todavía balanceándose a su bebé para dormir antes de hablar, su voz era un susurro pero suficiente para que Molly saltará de sorpresa.

-Solo llámalos - dijo Mary moviéndose ahora para poner al bebé en su cama- Si John responde dile que quería saber lo que está pasando allí, tenía que llamar a un par de horas hace de todos modos.

-¿Cómo...? - Molly estaba a punto de responder, pero Mary negó con la cabeza y la envió fuera de la habitación.

-Tienes 'Preocupación' escrito por toda la cara, anda, llámalos, yo también estoy preocupada. - Dijo Mary con una sonrisa de complicidad, ella volvió a su bebé mientras Molly bajaba corriendo las escaleras hasta la sala de estar para hacer la llamada telefónica.

El teléfono de John sólo sonó dos veces antes de que él contestara. - * Mary? *

-Uhm, No... Hola John, soy Molly.

- * Molly, que bueno saber que tú estas cuidando de mis chicas mientras estoy fuera *.

- Sí, pensé en hacer una visita, ¿cómo va todo allí?

- * Podría ser peor, supongo, creo que desarrollo una reacción alérgica a cualquier cosa que se le haya inyectado con el dardo ayer, pero también está mostrando síntomas propios de una infección. Así que, sí, ha estado quejándose y gimiendo por un rato, pero no es nada para preocuparse. * -Algo que sonó mucho como la voz de Sherlock se oyó en el fondo-* Por supuesto que tiene que actuar debidamente, o perdería la Corona del Drama *

Molly tuvo que contener el suspiro de alivio que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. - Sí, sé como es; ¿necesitas ayuda después... tal vez? - Dijo mirando a Mary que se le había unido en la sala de estar y sonrojándose un poco por la sonrisa cómplice en el rostro de su amiga.

- * Sí, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda. Por cierto, gracias Molly, sé que este tonto que tengo por amigo se olvidó de decírtelo, pero sé que está contento de que me hayas llamado. Y gracias de nuevo por tu visita, Mary necesita compañía en estos días, no muchos de sus amigos han podido visitarla debido a los problemas de seguridad. *

-Es un gusto, John. - Ella sabía que la llamada estaba terminando, y sintió que Mary quería decirle algo una vez colgara así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente - ¿Quieres hablar con ella? Acaba de entrar en la habitación.

- * Eso sería encantador, gracias Molly *

Molly asintió hacia Mary y le pasó el teléfono. - ¡Hola papá! - Dijo Mary en una muy dulce voz que hizo que Molly se siente incómoda, ella murmuró algo acerca de ir al baño, para que Mary pudiera hablar libremente con su marido. Unos minutos más tarde regresó a la sala para encontrar a Mary colocando una bandeja de bocadillos en la mesa junto con un par de vasos de limonada.

- Ahora, no creas que puedes fingir una excusa esta vez Molly, sé que estás ocultando algo y voy a hacer que me digas o voy a averiguarlo por mí misma, de cualquier manera, vamos a tener una charla ahora.

-¡No estaba tratando de ocultar...! - Molly se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de Mary y había hablado de más -¡Dios! Escucha a Mary, antes de que yo te diga algo más, por favor, dime lo que sabes.

La sonrisa de Mary se amplió y dio unos golpecitos en el lugar en el sofá junto a ella, luego tomó un bocadillo y tomó un pequeño bocado mientras Molly se sentaba.

-No sé mucho realmente. Pero he notado cosas. - Molly se removió en su lugar y para mantenerse ocupada tomó un sorbo de la limonada. Mary continuó: - La primera vez que noté algo fue cuando estábamos en la casa de seguridad. De alguna manera te las arreglaste para hacer que tu amistad con Sherlock evolucionara un poco y empezaste a ir a las reuniones y estabas incluso dispuesto a ir con ellos en esas "misiones" - dijo Mary dando otro mordisco a su sándwich. Molly tomó uno para ella y esperó a que Mary siguiera hablando.

-Entonces - Dijo Mary tomando la limonada esta vez y mirando al techo - hubo esa cosa sobre el teléfono móvil, cuando John pensó Sherlock lo había perdido. De alguna manera tú lo tenías, sí, vi cuando se lo diste, - dijo Mary cuando Molly estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo sabía- viniste aquí ese día ¿recuerdas? Lo que no puedo entender es por que tú lo tenías. También hay una marca justo debajo de tu clavícula que, - Molly se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos: había notado el chupetón- justo debajo de la cadena de tu collar, que es muy lindo por cierto, - bueno, al menos el collar no había sido muy obvio -y no creo que eso es una marca de nacimiento o un moretón al azar. Así que dime, ¿hay algo... - Molly pensó que iba a tener un ataque al corazón - que quieras decirme?

Molly casi se ahoga cuando Mary terminó la pregunta, empezó a toser y cogió la limonada. Una vez que se recuperó de la tos, se aclaró la garganta y trató de explicar. – Yo... Uhm, bueno Mary...

-¿Tienes un nuevo novio? Si puedes mantenerlo en secreto, incluso con todo este circo rodando, entonces eres buena. - Molly suspiró... ¿cómo podía estar tan cerca de la verdad y no darse cuenta? Era tan raro – Aún mejor, si es que Sherlock no le ha dicho nada al respecto a John, es porque te está ayudando a mantenerla en secreto, ya le habría dicho algo a John a estas alturas, ya se habría dado. A menos que... - Esta vez Molly estaba segura de que Mary sabía, no con certeza, pero lo sabía. Mary negó con la cabeza. - ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ahora Molly, suelta la sopa. Necesito saber.

Molly sonrió más ampliamente después de eso, no estaba segura de qué decir. - No, yo... yo no... tengo novio... (_Tengo un Sherlock, que debe ser considerado diferente_) en este momento, como dices con este "circo" no sería posible, y no después de lo que... no después de Tom. No. - Con eso Mary cambio su expresión un poco - Pero yo estoy tratando de ser útil, y... a veces creo que me merezco algunas... cosas lindas, yo... compre este collar, pensé que me haría sentir diferente y no tan... estresada por la situación.

Mary asintió con la cabeza, de alguna manera su expresión le recordó a Sherlock, cuando él estaba diseccionando la verdad de un testigo con altas posibilidades de ser el principal sospechoso.

Para distraer la atención terminó su sándwich. Mary tomó otro sorbo de su limonada como si estuviera pensando en algo más que decir. Era extraño cómo Mary podría hacerla sentir como si supiera más de lo que decía, y en este momento se sentía como si Mary era capaz de leer su mente y saber exactamente lo que ella no le estaba diciendo.

-Ya veo - Dijo Mary finalmente. -Supongo que tienes un acuerdo de algún tipo para mantener el secreto con quien sea que lo tengas, - dijo haciendo palidecer a Molly ante las implicaciones, pero dejando claro que no iba presionar el tema - así que espero que sea lo que sea, valga la pena. - Molly se sonrojó y sonrió de nuevo, después la conversación se trasladó a otros temas.

Algo que atrajo su atención fue la mención del nombre de Janine, Mary estaba expresando su sorpresa al volver a contar lo que John le había dicho que había sucedido, le dijo que Janine se había mudado de ahí en realidad y estaba viviendo ahora lejos de la ciudad, y era bastante escuchar que estaba por allí, y el hecho de que ella también había estado en contacto con Tom era algo sospechoso.

Cuando Molly se despidió más tarde ese día para ir a Baker Street, Mary le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Demasiado ruidoso.<p>

El mundo era demasiado ruidoso. ¿Por qué no podía estar callado cuando él tenía un dolor de cabeza? Sherlock abrió los ojos, y vio la razón detrás de 'ruido' en el mundo por encima de su mesita de noche, su teléfono móvil estaba sonando y las vibraciones sobre la madera solo hacían aumentar el sonido, perezosamente, extendió el brazo y tomó el teléfono, observando quien llamaba y enterrando la cabeza una vez más bajo las cobijas antes de contestar.

-Así que hablas de nuevo ¿eh?

- * Y hola a ti también querido hermano. * - La voz de Mycroft sonaba muy lejos, y los sonidos electrónicos en el fondo lo confirmaron que aún estaba en el hospital.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- * He oído que no te sentías bien, lo que es una "coincidencia". - Sherlock abrió los ojos al oír las palabras de su hermano. – Me darán de alta mañana del hospital; sólo quería ver si ya te habías dado cuenta, hay muy pocas personas en este mundo con la capacidad de hacer lo que se nos ha hecho a nosotros últimamente. Sabes de qué estoy hablando. *

-No Puede ser, no después de...

-. * Tal vez la mejor decisión tomada mientras todo esto sucedió fue duplicar la seguridad y enviar a nuestros padres a mi casa *

-Él no se atrevería...

- * ¿Cómo lo sabes? Míranos, somos inútiles de esta manera. Y mientras tanto sus "compinches" se están moviendo de nuevo. Reúne tu fuerza Sherlock; puede que tengas que moverte pronto, y estar enfermo no va a ayudar. Y también tenemos que hablar, sobre Mary Watson y el eslabón perdido que me trajo al hospital * -. Mycroft desconecto la llamada, y Sherlock bajó el teléfono sobre el colchón, su dolor de cabeza empeorando.

-¡John! - Se quejó en voz alta. - ¡Necesito un analgésico!

La respuesta de John fue un gritó desde la cocina, pero Sherlock apenas lo escuchaba, en su lugar poniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza en un intento de aliviar su dolor de cabeza. John no fue a su habitación y unos minutos más tarde Sherlock estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo cuando oyó abrirse la puerta delantera.

La voz de Lestrade floto hasta sus oídos, el sonido era bajo y por una vez se alegró de ello, se acercó a la cama hasta que su cabeza estaba cerca de la puerta, y oyó el DI hablar con John.

-¿Y Sherlock?

-En su habitación, pero yo no iría allí, gritó algo sobre los analgésicos, pero no le puedo dar más todavía, por lo que podría estar de mal humor si entras en la habitación.

-Bien. Estábamos tratando de localizar al empleado de la señora Herbert – La Sra. Herbert era el nombre de la contadora de la Srta. Lawrence- le preguntamos por sus datos de contacto, pero los teléfonos no funcionan y la dirección está mal, creo que asustamos al anciano y a su esposa en esa casa... de todos modos, no hay manera de encontrarlo, por lo que pedimos a la Sra. Herbert que nos contara acerca del familiar que dijo que estaba en el aeropuerto para recibirlo, y la descripción del hombre es bastante interesante.

-Sí, le pedimos que lo describiera también, me dijo que se parecía un poco a Sherlock.

-Sí, entonces pensé en Donovan. Creo que ese tipo; Tom, tiene algo que ver con eso. ¿Me puedes dar los datos de contacto de esa persona Janine? Si como dijiste ella fue una de las últimas personas a estar en contacto con él, entonces tenemos que hablar con ella.

-Seguro, te los enviaré más tarde.

-Gracias John, voy a estar en contacto, no dejes que ese hombre te mantenga alejado de tu familia por mucho tiempo, tu esposa te necesita mucho ahora que nació tu hija.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes, Molly llamó y me dijo vendría esta noche y cuidaría de él.

-Ella todavía está muy enamorada de él, ¿o no? Lástima que él no es lo suficientemente normal.

-Sí, pero creo que Molly está haciendo su camino hacia él lentamente, tarde o temprano va a llegar, estoy seguro.

-Sí. Apuesto a que la llevaría otra años para hacerlo.

-No estés tan seguro, creo que en este año logrará algo.

-¿En serio?

-Viste como lo manejó con el asunto de las drogas y todo eso, él no puede luchar contra ella para siempre.

-Si quieres mi opinión, están discutiendo ahora, nunca lo hicieron antes; siempre era Sherlock pidiendo algo y Molly felizmente dando; ahora sólo parecen estar frustrados, tal vez deberíamos contar sus peleas como estimulación previa y dejarlos solos cuando están en ello.

-No me hagas pensar en ello de esa manera; no sé cómo íbamos a manejar un Sherlock sexualmente frustrado.

-¿No lo estaba ya?

Los dos hombres se echaron a reír, Sherlock frunció el ceño hacia el techo, así que finalmente estaban en el camino correcto para averiguar algo sobre su relación con Molly, muy lejos para su gusto, pero aún así. Necesitaba hablar con Molly, si sus "peleas" eran indicativos de algo más entre ellos, entonces él tendría que planear algo con ella para guiarlos a la respuesta. Cerró los ojos y entró en su palacio mental, la pequeña información sobre el caso requería más atención.

* * *

><p>Fue un tiempo después cuando Molly llegó por fin a Baker Street. Estaba pensando en ir a trabajar a partir de ahí a la mañana siguiente. Abrió la puerta; John había quitado el seguro cuando ella había llamado para decirle a qué hora iba a llegar. Luego se fue arriba, entró en la sala y puso su bolso en el sofá, estaba entrando en la cocina cuando vio a John, jeringa en mano, cargado algunos antibióticos a la misma desde una ampolleta.<p>

-¿John...? ¡Dios mío! ¿Es tan malo? - Dijo Molly una vez que John había terminado.

-Hola Molly. No, pero se las arregló para hacerme enojar lo suficiente para pagarle con esto. - Dijo John con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Luego la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción. - ¿Quieres ver la luna llena Molly?

Molly se sonrojó furiosamente al notar sus intenciones, pero era incapaz de negar su oferta. John se rió un poco antes de ir a la habitación de Sherlock.

-Ha tenido fiebre un rato, espero que este antibiótico funcione mejor que las píldoras que he le he estado dando. Por supuesto, si él no se quejara tanto se habría estado sintiendo mejor ahora.

Dentro del cuarto oscuro, Molly pudo distinguir la silueta de Sherlock debajo de las mantas, sus oscuros rizos sobresalían en la almohada. John encendió la luz y Sherlock se movió y gimió un poco.

-Acuéstate de frente, y deja de quejarte. - Ordenó a John en busca de una botella de alcohol para desinfectar 'la zona'. Luego levanto las cobijas del cuerpo del detective y buscó la cintura de sus pantalones para 'exponerlo'. Los ojos de Molly se abrieron, una cosa era verlo vestido con esos trajes de muy buen ver, pero de alguna manera las pijamas eran más reveladoras, y ella podía distinguir la forma de su cuerpo muy bien, y cuando John finalmente desenvolvió su... bueno, no podía quejarse, pero el hombre obviamente necesitaba pasar más tiempo bajo el sol. John aplicar rápidamente el alcohol, haciendo caso omiso de la protesta ahogada de Sherlock que no había notado a Molly en la habitación.

-Listo, ahora Molly, por favor dame la jeringa - El cuerpo de Sherlock se congeló ante sus palabras, y Molly se aclaró la garganta y se rió un poco ante su reacción, ella le dio a John la jeringa, el hombre aplicó la inyección y fue recompensado con un gemido procedente de Sherlock. Incapaz de controlarse John y Molly se echaron a reír.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos! - Dijo Sherlock tirando de sus pantalones de nuevo. - ¡Ay! John ¿qué diablos era eso? ¿Miel?

-No, pero espero que necesites sólo dos más de esto. - Dijo tirando la cobija sobre él de nuevo. - Voy a darle a Molly las instrucciones sobre tus medicinas, ella se va a quedar aquí esta noche, y voy a estar de vuelta en la mañana.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, mientras que Sherlock se movió mal humor en su cama. Una vez en la cocina John le dijo a Molly acerca de la medicina que se suponía Sherlock debía tomar en unas pocas horas, Molly hizo una nota mental de todo y luego bajó las escaleras con John cuando se fue.

Una vez de vuelta en el piso se fue directamente a la habitación de Sherlock. Sin pedir permiso se metió en la cama y se acostó a su lado. Él abrió los ojos una vez que ella estuvo a su lado, con el rostro lleno o preocupación.

-¿Te estás sintiendo mejor ahora? - Él movió la mano y cogió el violín en su pecho, su mano estaba muy caliente contra su piel, al igual que la respiración, el sonrojo en su cara le recordó a la fiebre que actualmente tenía.

-Creo que estoy mejor ahora. - Dijo sonriendo. Ella se acercó para besarlo, pero él la detuvo. - No quiero que te enfermes. Es suficiente tenerte aquí en la misma habitación.- Molly sonrió, luego se movió hacia arriba y se abrió espacio debajo de la cobija junto a él. Se acurrucó en sus brazos tratando de ignorar el calor de su piel.

Sin embargo él no estaba pensando lo mismo, porque sus manos de inmediato comenzaron a vagar por su espalda, moviéndose hacia abajo hasta que las colocó sobre su trasero, ella protestó y le miró, pero él se limitó a sonreír. - Es lo justo, tú viste el mío.

-Sería justo si te hubiera tocado así. – Dijo ella enviando sus manos a ese lugar. Él se estremeció un poco cuando su mano izquierda aterrizó sobre el lugar donde John le había inyectado. -Lo siento- dijo.

Pero Sherlock no se detuvo allí, y pronto comenzó a tocarla experimentalmente. Incapaz de besar sus labios ella comenzó a besar sus mejillas, su cuello y su pecho sobre su ropa. Él hizo lo mismo, y las diferencias en su temperatura pronto los tenía cubierto de sudor.

-Vamos a tener que tomar un baño después de esto- ella le dijo apretándose más a él.

-¿Vamos? Puede ser que necesitemos ahorrar agua, ¿puedo compartir contigo? - Antes de que pudieran pensar en ello se estaban besando, toda advertencia sobre su salud olvidada, las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo haciéndose notar, gemidos y murmullos silenciosos llenaron el ambiente.

Un rato después se detuvieron, respirando pesadamente sus cabellos completamente mojados por el sudor. Alguna reminiscencia de conciencia les había evitado quitarse la ropa, pero no de vagar por debajo, y sólo se había detenido porque Molly necesitaba ir al baño, ninguno de los dos lamentando el momento que acababan de compartir. Así que ella, se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina para la medicina que Sherlock necesitaba tomar, ella le dio el medicamento y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cuando regresó al cuarto Sherlock se había quedado dormido, ella aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a por su bolso y tomar una ducha rápida antes de subirse a la cama otra vez y quedarse dormida a su lado.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, John entró 221B para encontrar a Sherlock en la cocina, recién duchado, pero usando una cobija sobre sus hombros y con una taza de café y el periódico en la mano.<p>

-Oye, veo que te sientes mejor hoy.

-Sip - Dijo haciendo remarcando la P.

-Espero no hayas sido muy duro con Molly.

-Yo nunca... - Dijo Sherlock inocencia fingiendo, pero John lo interrumpió.

-Más vale que no, ella es una gran mujer y deberías estar agradecido de que ella este dispuesta a ayudarte. - John se puso a hacer una taza de café para sí mismo, había hablado con Mary, y ella estaba segura de que había algo sucediendo entre ellos dos, él todavía no estaba seguro, pero eso no lo detuvo para hacer planes para ayudar a Molly ganar el corazón de su mejor amigo, estaba pensando en llamarla más tarde, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Molly entró en la habitación, pálida y sudorosa, las mejillas encendidas; ella los miró y luego señaló a Sherlock. -Mike me mandó de vuelta a casa, dijo que no podía trabajar así, y todo es tu culpa.

John la miró y luego a Sherlock que tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro.

-Molly. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para enfermarte durante la noche? Pasé más tiempo con él ayer y me siento bien. - Dijo John genuinamente sorprendido.

-Eso sucede John- dijo Sherlock tomando un sorbo de su café y riéndose un poco. - Está en su naturaleza; no debería haber visto lo que vio ayer en la noche.

-¿Su naturaleza? ¿Tú qué sabes acerca de su naturaleza? Y lo siento, pero ¿qué es lo que vio?

-Oh, ella es una mujer lobo; la luna llena es mala para ellos. - Esta vez se echó a reír cuando John escupió su café sobre la mesa.

-¡Cállate, tú, vampiro! ¡Fueron tus gérmenes los que me hicieron enfermar! - Dijo sentándose a la mesa con ellos, mientras que John se puso de pie y fue a por algo para limpiar la mesa y de paso preparar una taza para Molly.

-Oye, cálmate. No te preocupes Molly te haré una receta para que puedas controlar tus síntomas, y si quieres te puedo dar el honor de usar la jeringa esta vez.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Si ella tiene MIS gérmenes, entonces requiere el mismo tratamiento que yo! ¡John, no dejes que se acerque a las jeringas! – (_¡Oh, sí…_) Pensó John, (_… esto es por lo que voy a ayudar a Molly con él!_)


	7. Clases de baile

**Séptimo capitulo, ya había empezado a trabajar en este también, ojalá y no me tarde mucho en traerles el octavo, las cosas empiezan a subir un poco de nivel conforme avanza la historia. He dicho y procuraré mantener las cosas dentro del raiting, pero si en algún momento consideran que debería cambiarse envíenme un PM o dejen un review y haré los cambios necesarios (tampoco es que me resulte sencillo escribir algo más subido de tono, pero en algún momento he de llegar a ello y prefiero mantenerlos advertidos).**

* * *

><p><strong>7.- Clases de baile<strong>

Lestrade comprobó una vez más la información que se había llevado a su oficina esa mañana. Parecía que la Sra. Herbert ya había presentado un reporte de "persona desaparecida" en la búsqueda de su "encargado del hogar"; había estado en el país durante al menos una semana, y sólo fue cuando empezaron a preguntar por él que se molestó en llamar y ver si estaba bien. Y ahora el hombre estaba 'perdido' y ella estaba desesperada por encontrarlo.

Ahora, esto no era su área, siempre estaba a cargo de los casos interesantes, pero lo que había atraído su atención a ello fue cuando su homólogo encargado del área de "desaparecidos" le dijo que la mujer ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su empleado. Se estaba riendo de su problema para dar con el nombre, dijo que ella no dejaba de repetir "Oh, Dios, no sé su nombre completo, a menudo escucho al resto del personal llamarlo Nick, o Mike, pero para mí siempre ha sido el Sr. Staton, qué pena, y ha estado trabajando para nosotros por lo menos 7 años, debería saberlo... '. Era la parte del "Nick" lo que parecía prometedor, si su memoria no le fallaba el nombre había sido dicho en el caso de Sherlock, cuando buscaban a los traficantes de drogas con el segundo y último mensaje que su "criminal" había enviado.

Por supuesto que no podía estar seguro de que se estuviera hablando de la misma persona, era el trabajo de Sherlock deducir si lo era. Él sonrió ante su propia línea de pensamiento, debería tener confianza en sus propias habilidades; tal vez él estaba confiando demasiado en Holmes. Sin embargo esa no fue la única pista que tenía para el caso. Por petición de Sherlock le había pedido a la seguridad del aeropuerto permitir a su equipo a tomar algunas capturas de pantalla de lo que sus cámaras de seguridad filmaron y se las había arreglado para obtener algunas imágenes del "encargado del hogar" y el hombre que había ido por él. La hora del día había hecho las imágenes difíciles de ver con detalle, ya que la luz casi había oscurecido sus características, y la mayoría de las imágenes los mostró con de espaldas a las cámaras. Y el coche en el que los habían ido a recoger fue rápido y se fue casi al instante, en apariencia los había salvado de pagar el tiempo de estacionamiento fuera del aeropuerto, pero por otro lado, los dejó sin visión clara del número de las placas del coche.

Y encima de todo estaba el hecho de que Mycroft Holmes, que aún se recupera de algunos huesos rotos en su casa le había enviado algunos archivos para que Sherlock los viera, diciéndole al mismo tiempo que tenía que añadir el equipo de la Sargento Donovan al suyo, no podía preguntar por qué, pero el hombre era parte del gobierno por lo que incluso si él decía que no, iba a encontrar el equipo de Sally bajo su mando más tarde ese mismo día, así que lo más sensato era hacerlo ya . Eso lo dejó con el no tan bien recibido deber de ir a Baker Street para entregar toda esa información. Por el amor de Dios, era un DI, no un "repartidor de pizza 'sin nada mejor que hacer. Por supuesto, esto era parte de su trabajo, y cada vez Sherlock estaba involucrado era su responsabilidad tener y recibir la información de primera mano.

Miró su reloj; su hora del almuerzo se acercaba, sin duda no había nada malo en tomar el tiempo que le correspondía para ir a comer antes de ir a Baker Street. Suspiró, oh cómo quería que este caso se resolviera pronto.

* * *

><p>El teléfono móvil de Molly estaba sobre la mesa; su lista de reproducción favorita sonaba, el volumen ajustado lo suficientemente alto como para llenar la habitación con la letra de la canción, letras que estaban siendo ignoradas. Si alguien hubiera querido entrar en el apartamento en ese mismo momento a toda prisa, esa persona quedaría bastante sorprendida por la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en el centro de la habitación.<p>

Sherlock estaba besando Molly; más que eso, parecía entusiasmado con la idea de no dejar que ella volviera a respirar; con sus lenguas encontrándose en movimientos apasionados, suaves gemidos escapaban de sus labios, ella con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, una mano enterrada en su pelo, la otra deslizándose debajo del cuello de su camisa; él con sus manos en su cintura, manteniéndola cerca de él, se separaron por un segundo para recuperar el aliento, Molly de puntillas y presionando dulces besos a su mandíbula, él se sentía mareado, en un impulso movió la mano izquierda en dirección a su pecho, tratando de mantener el poco control que aún tenía al evitar ser más atrevido y actuar por puro instinto, si iba a hacer esto no iba a dejar que sus necesidades básicas lo cegaran de toda la experiencia, tenía una mente entrenada y era capaz de controlarse a sí mismo (o eso quería pensar).

Ella comenzó a besar su cuello, una de sus manos comenzó a desabrocharle el primer y segundo botón de la camisa, y casi estaba perdido, siseando de placer mientras su cálido aliento y besos ligeramente húmedos se abrían paso sobre su piel, su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar y su mano derecha vagando un poco hacia abajo.

Toc, toc...

¿Qué diab...?

-Sherlock? - El sonido de la perilla de la puerta hizo que se detuvieran, la puerta se abría y ambos estaban todavía en una posición incómoda, pensando rápido movió su mano izquierda desde su lugar tentativo justo por debajo de su objetivo y tomó su brazo, tirando de él hacia arriba y entrelazado sus manos, a continuación, colocando la mano derecha sobre su espalda, le guiñó un ojo a la mirada confundida de Molly y en un rápido movimiento convirtió la posición en un súbito paso de vals.

-Claro esta no es música apropiada para vals Molly, pero voy a conseguir algo más apropiado para la siguiente lección.

-¡Claro! ...- Dijo Molly siguiéndole el juego; una vez que la espalda de Sherlock estaba en dirección a la puerta y fue era capaz de mirar a su invitado sonrió, rezando para que su rostro no estuviera tan culpablemente sonrojada como la sentía. - Hola Greg. Nos atrapaste en el medio de mis "lecciones de baile".

Lestrade la miró con las cejas levantadas, había sabido que había alguien allí porque la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada, pero ella era la última persona que esperaba ver allí; no era extraño para él ver a Molly ruborizarse en presencia de Sherlock, y parecía natural que ella estuviera más roja que de costumbre por estar tan cerca de él en este momento (¿sus labios siempre habían sido tan rojos?), pero algo parecía fuera de lugar con el Detective de Consulta. Su oportunidad de preguntar lo que estaba sucediendo pasó pronto, cuando una voz sonó desde abajo a sus espaldas.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Ven a ayudarnos a subir el cochecito de Sophie por las escaleras!

-Yo iré... - dijo Lestrade automáticamente y se precipitó escaleras abajo para ayudar a los Watsons por las escaleras.

En un apuro Sherlock abrochó de nuevo su camisa; Molly tomó su teléfono y detuvo la música, abanicándose con las manos, mientras él hacía lo mismo con el periódico que había tomado de la mesa en un intento de parecer menos acalorado. El tiempo no era suficiente, pero se las arreglaron para verse decentes cuando Mary entró con Sophie, seguida de John y el DI que actualmente estaban tratando de doblar el cochecito para que no ocupará mucho espacio en la habitación.

Mary los miró, su expresión sorprendida al principio, pero luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia el gran sofá y se sentó allí.

-Voy a hacer un poco de té. - Dijo Sherlock tomando el momento para tratar de escapar en la cocina.

-Espera. Sherlock, traje algunos archivos para que revises- dijo Lestrade deteniéndolo justo a la entrada de la cocina.

-Oh, deja que el hombre vaya, está siendo por una vez un buen anfitrión. Estoy segura de que les tomará tiempo ver esos archivos, podrían hacerlo con algo de té. - Dijo Mary mirando a Sherlock con la verdad escrita en su sonrisa.

-Bien. - Dijo el DI, caminando hacia el sofá también, donde John ya estaba sentado al lado de Mary. No iba a hablar de eso ahora, pero el rostro de Sherlock había estado tan rojo como el de Molly, se preguntó por qué... Sherlock se entretuvo con el té, y regresó en la sala de estar luciendo bastante normal.

-Veo que Molly ha sido una buena influencia en ti. Nunca fuiste quien para hacer té, y mucho menos ofrecérselo a alguien más. - Dijo John sonriendo a Molly. - Molly, por favor, sigue viniendo y enséñale algunos modales.

-Entonces... Clases de baile ¿eh? - Dijo Lestrade mirando de Molly a Sherlock y sonriendo – Pensaba que John estaba bromeando cuando dijo que le enseñaste a bailar para su boda.

-¿Le estás enseñando Molly ahora? - Dijo John muy sorprendido- Vale la pena totalmente Molly. Pasa tanto tiempo como sea posible practicando con él, es posible que no lo toleres mucho tiempo, pero podrás aprender bastante.

Molly rió, y Sherlock se aclaró la garganta, la actitud de su mejor amigo dejaba muy claro cuáles eran sus intenciones. - Dijiste algo acerca de algunos archivos. - Dijo mirando el Inspector.

-Sí. - Dijo Lestrade colocando los archivos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia adelante para que los demás le pusieran atención, - hace unas horas la Sra. Herbert informó oficialmente que su "encargado del hogar" está 'perdido', ya saben que no es mi área, pero algo me dijo que era realmente necesario ver el archivo, el oficial que hizo el informe le preguntó el nombre de su empleado, y aunque no podía recordar con exactitud dijo que podría ser o bien Mike o Nick, Staton. También registré las cámaras de seguridad en el aeropuerto y mi equipo fue capaz de imprimir algunas capturas de pantalla, puede ser que tú puedas tener un mejor vistazo de ellos que yo y realmente seas capaz de decirnos un poco más acerca de 'su sobrino'. Ah, y tu hermano envió un archivo sellado, dijo que debías ser el único que lo viera, me pregunto por qué no podía simplemente enviarlo aquí con su asistente, por supuesto no me importaría que ella visitara mi oficina más a menudo

Sherlock estaba mirando a través de las páginas de los archivos mientras Lestrade hablaba. - Nunca va a suceder, Anthea está encaprichada con Mycroft, lo ha estado durante muchos años, ella no te va a mirar siquiera. La peor parte es que él nunca será reciproco a sus sentimientos, le gustan más los dulces. - Lestrade abrió la boca ante esta revelación, tratando de encontrar un argumento en contra de ello. Cuando nada le vino a la mente miró a Molly y sintió un poco de lástima por la AP de Mycroft, al menos, Molly podía pasar tiempo con Sherlock; la pobre mujer estaba siempre escondida tras su celular. - Sí, su adicción al gadget es preocupante, pero Mycroft sigue ignorando mis recomendaciones.

Nadie siquiera se molestó en preguntar de qué hablaba Sherlock, todos habían en algún momento pensado que la permanente atención de Anthea a su teléfono móvil no era saludable. Después de algunos cambios de página y un poco de tranquilidad empezaron a hablar de otros temas. Al igual que la posibilidad de Mycroft de convertirse en diabético como resultado de su adicción a los dulces; el clima impredecible que había evitado que Mary sacara a Sophie a pasear y los muchos estilos de baile que John estaba tratando de convencer a Molly para aprender. Una vez que Sophie se despertó, Mary felizmente se la entregó a Sherlock, siendo lo que había venido a hacer cada vez que se veían. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué Mary lo hacía, y la mirada de John le dijo claramente que no era una buena idea para rechazarla.

Más tarde ese día cuando Lestrade y Molly se habían despedido (la última, obviamente, queriendo quedarse), encontró tiempo para leer con más cuidado los nuevos archivos, John estaba sentado en su silla de siempre, viendo a Mary balanceándose en la habitación para hacer dormir a Sophie .

- John, mira estas fotos, -dijo Sherlock, señalando la imagen que estaba viendo, el médico se inclinó hacia abajo y vio a las dos personas que supuestamente debían ser el Sr. Staton y su sobrino. Había cierta familiaridad con el perfil del sobrino, pero no podía decir exactamente por qué.

-¿No es ese Tom?

-Podría ser - dijo Sherlock tomando su lupa para mirarlo de cerca-, de hecho creo que sí es.

-¿Por qué?

-Mycroft me envió cierta información 'peculiar'. De los muchos empleados que entrevistó con este propósito en particular hay una mujer, su nombre es Katherine Brady; ella trabaja para él en las oficinas del gobierno, por lo que no es realmente un empleado que esté cerca de él, esta a cargo sólo de mantenerlo actualizado en relación con sus responsabilidades allí y el papeleo habitual, y cuando registramos su expediente no parecía haber nada sospechoso allí. - Sherlock tomo una foto de dentro del archivo y se la entregó a John, era la foto de una mujer menuda, de pelo ondulado, usando gafas, parecía una recepcionista ordinaria. - Ella es muy tímida, pero muy buena en su trabajo, realmente no hay nada malo en ella, pero, había un hombre que trabaja en el mismo edificio, ¿quieres adivinar quién era?

-¿Tom?

- Sí, trabajaba como asistente de una persona diferente, Mycroft llegó a la conclusión de que no había realmente un empleado infiltrado trabajando para él, si no en realidad una persona inteligente robando la información de una manera poco convincente, como sabes él desprecia el sentimiento, por lo que nunca pensó que alguien podría 'coquetear' para llegar a él.

-¿Te importaría explicarte?

-Bueno, como te dije Katherine Brady parece ser una persona muy tímida, así que podría no tener muchos amigos en el trabajo, pero tampoco nadie pensaría mal de ella, digamos que este hombre está actuando amable y encantador, podía invitarla a tomar café y no habría nada sospechoso allí, y por supuesto no hay nada malo en ello, con el tiempo ella empezaría a verlo como su amigo, y él podía fingir fácilmente, incluso yendo tan lejos como para propone a sí mismo como una pareja romántica en algún momento.

-¿Tu punto es?

-Mycroft Envió a alguien para entrevistarla, fue entonces cuando se enteró de su "amigo". Ella menciono que solían verse para charlar y comer juntos, después de todo trabajaban en el mismo lugar, pero a veces y cito "cuando regresaba de entregar unos papeles, o del baño, él estaba allí esperándome",él entraba en su oficina cuando ella no estaba allí, eso es lo mucho que ella llego a confiar en él, es lógico pensar que en esos breves momentos en los que no estaba en su oficina él miraba sus cosas o incluso su equipo y se llevaba la información sin que ella lo supiera.

John asintió con la cabeza, ahora siguiendo tren de pensamiento de Sherlock. - Y luego desapareció, el mismo día que la Sra. Herbert y Staton llegaron al país de acuerdo a la investigación sobre el trabajo de Tom, él nunca apareció ese día, o los días posteriores, que es cuando la mayoría de las cosas sucedieron. Y casualmente está en el aeropuerto, ayudando a su "tío" con sus maletas y su perro; el coche que los fue a buscar a la salida del aeropuerto fue llamado desde una calle cercana, lejos de las cámaras fuera del aeropuerto, así que no hay mucho que hacer con la placa, esta completamente borrosa.

-Sherlock, lo que le pasó a esta mujer Katherine, no puedo dejar de notar que es casi lo que le pasó a Molly, ya sabes con "Jim de TI"- dijo John, haciendo las comillas con las manos. Sherlock lo miró, su expresión concentrada en pensamiento.

-Necesito pensar más a fondo, si lo que dijiste es verdad estamos tratando con un imitador, y podría ser cualquiera Nicola o Tom, pero todavía hay una posibilidad de que sea otra persona, y tenemos que averiguar por qué están haciendo esto. ¿Cuál es el punto?

John lo tomó como una señal para salir, ya que por lo general Sherlock entraría en su palacio mental para hacer frente a los detalles, por lo que hizo un gesto a Mary y ambos dijeron sus despedidas, dejando Sherlock sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Sherlock recibió un mensaje temprano en la mañana; era Lestrade pidiéndole que se diera prisa y se reuniera con él en la casa de Lawrence. Trató de llamar para pedir más detalles de por qué tenía que ir allí si el caso de la mujer ya estaba cerrado, pero él no contesto. En lugar de eso John lo llamó.<p>

- * ¡Más vale que no sea tu maldita idea Sherlock! Más vale que tengas una buena razón * - La voz de John sonaba como si estuviera todavía medio dormido.; él detuvo el primer taxi que vio, le dijo a la dirección al chofer y luego le respondió a John.

-Calma John. Yo sé tanto como tu, pero no puedo contactar Lestrade. Nos encontraremos allí.

- * Bien * - fue la única respuesta de John.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos se encontraron uno al otro caminando por la calle hacia la casa, un terrible olor llenó sus narices, y las cosas empeoraban cuanto más se acercaban. Un oficial de los escoltó a la casa, y hasta el techo, donde un equipo de forenses ya estaba trabajando la escena. Lestrade los vio y se acercó a ellos, un pañuelo que cubriéndole la nariz y la boca.

-Un vecino llamó. Fue su tercera llamada de esta semana, la mujer se quejaba de un olor extraño cerca de este lugar.

-Supongo que eso es un cadáver entonces. - Dijo John señalando en parte la bolsa que cubría el techo y levantó el brazo para taparse la nariz con la manga.

-Sí, nunca registramos el techo ese día. No había ninguna razón para venir aquí, entonces, pero parece que la Sra. Lawrence no fue la única asesinado ese día. El cuerpo está en un estado horrible.

-Nos dimos cuenta de eso hace mucho. - Dijo John asintiendo, el olor era realmente horrible.

-Envíalo a Saint Bart y llama a Molly, ella tiene el turno de la mañana. - Dijo Sherlock acercándose a la escena como si el olor no le molestara.

Lestrade le dio la orden al equipo de forenses y los tres de ellos caminaron hacia las escaleras. Con un movimiento de cabeza para confirmar que lo verían más tarde John y Sherlock se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

-¿Cómo sabes que Molly está trabajando temprano hoy? - Dijo John una vez que estuvieron en un taxi.

-Lo menciono ayer, cuando... yo... pregunté cuando iba a estar libre para su próxima clase.

John levantó una ceja ante el repentino movimiento incomodo de Sherlock en su asiento. Daba la impresión de que Sherlock no estaba seguro de su respuesta, ¿estaba mintiendo?

Cuando llegaron a la morgue estaba vacía, se sentaron cerca de la mesa de exploración en la que Molly siempre solía trabajar. Quince minutos más tarde, las puertas de la morgue se abrieron a Molly y un paramédico rodando el cadáver, ella les sonrió mientras ellos se movían para darles espacio para mover el cuerpo. El olor era peor de lo que John recordaba, y una vez que fue colocado en la mesa de exploración el paramédico fue tan rápido como pudo.

Lestrade entró por la otra puerta. - ¡Agh, huele peor que antes, no deberían haberlo movido! Molly, ¿me llamas una vez que hayas terminado con él? No estoy seguro de que pueda estar cerca de este lugar mientras trabajas.

-Claro - Dijo Molly llenando los primeros datos de su informe sobre un papel. John no estaba seguro de ser capaz de sobrevivir a esto bien, y ya había sufrido con experimentos de Sherlock que habían terminado oliendo como este cuando empezaban a pudrirse. Lestrade no tuvo que oír Molly dos veces, John se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para quedarse, pero cuando Molly comenzó a desabrochar la bolsa lo pensó mejor. Se volvió para decírselo a Sherlock, pero el hombre, por supuesto, ya estaba cambiando su abrigo para una bata blanca de laboratorio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? - Dijo caminando decidido hacia el cadáver.

-No realmente- dijo ella mirando el estado del cadáver. Una vez más John trató de hablar, pero otra ola de olor lo golpeo y su estómago hizo una voltereta de advertencia. Se colocó la mano sobre su boca, y trató de calmarse.

Sherlock y Molly sacaron el cuerpo de la bolsa; Molly encendió su grabadora de voz y la colocó junto a la mesa. - Rotura visceral. - Dijo Molly tocando su nariz brevemente. - Explica el olor, debe haber ocurrido cuando lo movieron. En este estado decaído no hay nada peor. Hombre, en sus veintitantos años, encontrado en una azotea, la parte posterior muestra signos de piel quemada causada por las condiciones climáticas, el frente muestra cambios de color debido a la acumulación de sangre en este lado al ser encontrado tirado de cara. Ha estado muerto por lo menos dos semanas.

Sherlock luego procedió a hacer lo que hacía mejor. - 29 años de edad, estaba comprometido con la Sra. Lawrence, su madre falleció recientemente, sin hermanos, en realidad sin familia, abogado, solía fumar y beber, hace poco se mudó a la ciudad, probablemente a causa de la proximidad del día de su boda. - Como siempre John se sorprendió de la capacidad de su amigo para leer a la gente, estaba a punto de hacer algunas preguntas cuando Molly decidió que iba a girar el cuerpo y empezó a moverlo.

Se dio la vuelta, decidió dejarlos trabajar solos por un rato, apenas había llegado a la puerta cuando Molly soltó una expresión de sorpresa. La curiosidad lo alcanzó y se dio la vuelta para ver el cuerpo que yacía ahora sobre su espalda. Desde su perspectiva, sólo había revelado muchos gusanos saliendo de la piel, pero Molly y Sherlock se inclinaron sobre el pecho para mirar más de cerca a algo.

Deseando no sentirse tan enfermo en ese momento entró de nuevo y se acerco a la mesa de examen, cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con ambas manos para estar seguro. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, pudo distinguir algunas marcas talladas en la piel, al igual que en los primeros cadáveres que habían encontrado. Los gusanos que se movían dentro de las heridas no estaban ayudándole a descifrar el mensaje, pero algo de concentración le permitió un poco de claridad.

Yo te extrañe.

Sherlock levantó la vista del cadáver a Molly y luego a John, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir algo Sherlock estaba cambiando su abrigo de nuevo y salía de la morgue.

* * *

><p>El blog personal del Dr. John H. Watson ...<p>

Bien podríamos estar acercándonos a la verdadera razón detrás de todo lo que ha pasado desde la transmisión, parece que alguien está tratando de ponerse en contacto con Sherlock, pero como saben no puede ser Moriarty.

Sherlock sugirió que el hombre puede ser un imitador de algún tipo, ya que su modus operandi es bastante parecido al mostrado por el criminal en sí. Hoy encontramos un nuevo cuerpo con otro mensaje grabado en su piel, y de alguna manera la simple frase fue suficiente para provocar una gran reacción en el Detective de consulta; el hombre prácticamente desapareció de la morgue a un lugar desconocido después de leer el mensaje y no he tenido noticias de él desde entonces.

El DI habitual nos llamó esta mañana, no me avergüenza decir que al principio pensé que había sido idea de Sherlock, ya que no sería la primera vez que llama a horas impropias sin motivo; el Inspector acababa de visitar Baker Street el día anterior para entregar algunos archivos importantes con respecto al caso, y fue realmente inusual que nos llamara tan temprano, a menos que fuera algo realmente importante.

También esta es la primera vez que se me informa de un cuerpo, desapercibido originalmente, encontrado en la escena del crimen dos semanas después de que se resolviera el primer caso encontrado allí y habiéndolo declarado "cerrado". Eso nos llevó a la casa de la Sra. Lawrence de nuevo.

Todavía me pregunto cómo esas dos semanas fueron capaces de correr sin que los vecinos hicieran más quejas, el olor era casi insoportable, créanme, he estado cerca de cuerpos en descomposición antes, pero éste logro hacerme sentir náuseas. Pero, ¿quién iba a pensar que el asesino dejaría otra víctima en el techo? Yo todavía no entiendo cómo el mismo Sherlock podría haber pasado eso por alto. Su comportamiento es raro últimamente.

Pero bueno, con todo lo que ocurre es bueno saber que algunos de mis amigos son todavía capaces de continuar con sus vidas. ¿Sabían del hobbie "secreto" de Sherlock? Todo lo que voy a decir es que él es un gran bailarín, me enseñó algunos buenos pasos, y ahora es el turno de una chica en particular para aprender de él (pero por favor, no le pidan que les de lecciones, es bastante raro en él ofrecer sus servicios en este tipo de cosas, y aún más raro escuchar que él propuso esas clases).

Yo creo que ella también es parte de la razón del cambio en la personalidad de mi mejor amigo, mi Mary tiene su propia teoría y nuestro buen amigo el DI está empezando a compartir su opinión. Me encantaría estar de acuerdo con ellos, pero Sherlock nunca ha sido fan del 'sentimiento', y aunque es permitido que mi querida amiga sienta un flechazo por el hombre, no creo que él supiera cómo manejar la situación.

Hay también algunas otras pistas que forman parte de nuestra información del caso de gente que yo personalmente nunca hubiera imaginado cometiendo un delito, pero la conexión entre esas personas no es errónea. Hay, creo, aún otra persona que juega este juego, y todavía no sabemos quién es. Sin embargo, debe ser alguien que solía conocer Sherlock, alguien que era tan parte de su vida como de la de su hermano, si esta persona no lo conociera, ¿por qué diría que él / ella lo echaba de menos?

* * *

><p>¿Estás ocupado? MH.<p>

_Un poco. ¿Por qué? SH_.

Sólo verificando. ¿Está todo bien? MH.

_Tenía que hablar con Mycroft. Él me esta ocultando algo. SH_.

_Temo que quiera obtener información de mí también. SH_.

Bueno, él sigue sin notar nada de "esto". Seguro que puedes manejarlo. MH.

_Eso de hecho ayuda un poco. SH._

_¿Te he dicho acerca de la descripción Lestrade de nosotros discutiendo? SH_.

Sí. Tenemos que probarlo en otro momento. ;) MH.

_Tal vez durante tu próxima clase de baile. SH_.

¿O en el siguiente post mortem? Nunca creí que estuvieras tan ansioso por ayudarme con ellos antes. MH.

_¿Algún problema? Iba a dejar de hacerlo pronto de todos modos. Lestrade y John siguen mirándome de esa manera extraña cada vez que te ayudo. SH_.

Bueno, ciertamente no hacías nada de eso antes. No los puedes culpar. En realidad es sospechoso. MH.

Si yo no supiera tu verdadera motivación detrás de ello, estaría también sorprendida. MH.

_Es justo. Hasta pronto Srta. Hooper. SH_.

Nos vemos. Buenas noches Sr. Holmes. MH.

_No me llames Sr. Holmes. SH_.

* * *

><p><strong>Oigan, ¿sabían que configuré mi cuenta para recibir mensajes también de quienes no tienen cuenta en la página? Si no quieren hacerse de un perfil aquí pero les gusta leer y alguna vez quieren dejar sus comentarios, pueden hacerlo, solo firmen con un pseudónimo para poder distinguirlos, me encantaría saber que piensan al respecto. <strong>


	8. Peleas

**Disculpen la tardanza, entre la navidad y muchas otras cosas más (incluyendo un resfriado zombie, o al menos uno que me mantuvo en ese estado por un buen rato) he vuelto. Se que se han retrasado las actualizaciones pero les aseguro que la causa más fuerte es mi computadora y sus fallas (las cuales no puedo arreglar por falta de dinero para pagarlas...). Pero continuare, esperando poder avanzar más en este periodo de vacaciones. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo por cierto.**

* * *

><p><strong>8. - Peleas<strong>

Mycroft golpeó la tapa de su pluma contra su barbilla, todavía sin mirar a Sherlock, con los ojos fijos sobre las páginas grises del periódico. Tomando una decisión se inclinó hacia delante en su escritorio y utilizo su pluma para dibujar un número 8 en el espacio del sudoku que estaba completando. Su hermano resopló delante de él, sabía por qué estaba allí, y también tenía algunos asuntos que discutir con él, pero estaba esperando retrasar la conversación para un poco más.

-Mycroft sé que preferirías ocuparte tratando de averiguar dónde colocaste el número equivocado, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que esperar a que termines. Tenemos que hablar, y yo preferiría que pusieras un poco de atención.

-Dijo el distraído. - Respondió colocando la pluma sobre el escritorio y doblando el periódico. - ¿Qué quieres discutir querido hermano?

-Quiero hablar de 'la cosa'.

-No creo que esa sea una conversación apropiada para la tarde.

-No... Eso es raro en ti, no lo hagas raro Mycroft, tu apariencia es suficiente. Hablo de la "cosa" que se esconde de mí, y no lo niegues, incluso nuestros padres saben sobre eso, estaban muy incómodos durante mis visitas cuando estabas en el hospital, pero por supuesto que no dijeron nada sobre el tema. ¿Qué es lo que toda mi familia tiene la necesidad de evitar que yo sepa?

Mycroft suspiró y se reajustó a sí mismo en la silla que estaba usando; una de sus piernas todavía estaba sanando, como algunas de sus costillas, Sherlock lo miró con un poco de diversión. - Bueno, yo podría decir que este no es el momento en que estaba planeando tener esta conversación, pero necesito información también, así que es tu elección Sherlock, puedes contarme acerca de Mary Watson, y te puedo decir acerca de 'la cosa'. O puedes esperar a que se salga a la luz por sí misma.

-No sé quién te crees que soy, tú sabes lo lejos que tu 'hermano pequeño' ha ido para proteger a sus amigos, por lo que sé que no soy la misma persona y en este momento te estoy diciendo, ni siquiera tú tienes una oportunidad contra mí si quieres controlar o manipularlos a través de mí.

-Cuidado Sherlock, el sentimiento no te va a ayudar a amenazarme. He ayudado a los Watsons antes, tomó un tiempo pero también puedo confiar en John incluso si no nos gustamos el uno al otro. Sólo estaba ofreciendo un intercambio de información. - En ese momento una empleada entró en la oficina de Mycroft con una bandeja de té, una vez que la hubo dejado en el escritorio se fue a toda prisa.

Sherlock miró a Mycroft con los ojos entrecerrados, no estaba seguro de lo mucho que podía confiar en su hermano, e incluso para los estándares familiares conocía la facilidad con que usaría lo que sabía en su contra. Él tomó una taza de té de la bandeja.

-Ok, pero voy a ser honesto, las cosas que sé sobre ella no son suficientes para dar una visión completa quien es. Hice esto como un voto de confianza a ella y ni siquiera John sabe todo lo que yo.

-Entonces supongo que tenemos un trato. - Dijo Mycroft inclinándose un poco hacia delante para mirar más de cerca Sherlock. - ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes y estábamos en el proceso de terminar la construcción de tu palacio mental?

-Sabes que lo hago.

-Te dije entonces que era casi imposible de eliminar algo sin esfuerzo consciente, por supuesto, las cosas se pueden eliminar, pero los recuerdos más importantes y más vívidos se quedan allí para siempre. Entrenamos nuestras mentes para mantener en la memoria de pequeños datos, detalles para ser capaz de deducir y entender las cosas que la gente común simplemente no nota. Pero somos humanos, y nos guste o no nuestro cerebro todavía trabaja con las mismas reglas básicas; por ejemplo, una persona común podría bloquear el recuerdo de un incidente impactante o aterrador, su cerebro automáticamente escondería la información relativa a ese momento específico, por lo que la persona "olvida" lo que sucedió, por supuesto, cuando dicho choque es recordado o revivido delante de ellos lo traen de vuelta, esto por sí solo nos dice que momentos como esos no se pueden eliminar de el cerebro, ahora dime, ¿cómo un cerebro como el nuestro reaccionaría con una memoria como esa?

-¿Por qué me dices esto? - Dijo viendo a Mycroft tomar un pastel de la bandeja.

-Porque Sherlock, la "cosa" que buscas, la información de la que quieres que te hable tu ya la sabes, nuestros padres y yo nos comprometimos a no hablar sobre eso de nuevo contigo por temor a que lo recordaras todo, era más seguro entonces ocultarlo de ti, y yo personalmente creo que no debes recordar, la cosa es que probable tengas que hacerlo para resolver este caso. Tenía que terminar así de todos modos.

-Para responder a tu pregunta, una habitación se crearía automáticamente para almacenar el momento en función del impacto y la importancia de dicho momento, pero si es algo impactante y tiene una habitación y no sólo un archivo o una estantería, pero la función básica del cerebro seguiría bloqueándola. Haría la habitación difícil de encontrar y casi imposible de abrir.

-¿Casi?

-Todas las puertas se pueden abrir.

-No esta, tu propio cerebro podría evitar que quieras abrir la puerta; no hay cerraduras en un palacio mental, porque ninguna otra persona puede entrar en el, y la mente tiene formas interesantes para mantenerte alejado de las cosas que pueden dañarlo. ¿Cómo acceder a la información detrás de esto? - Mycroft sonrió al ver la expresión confundida de Sherlock. - Ahora, ¿qué me puedes decir acerca de Mary?

-Dijiste que era un intercambio de información, sólo para decirme un poco más tarde que yo ya conocía la información, por lo que, no Mycroft, no te diré nada sobre Mary Watson, aparte de lo que ya sabes.

-Estás volviéndote inteligente Sherlock. Voy a dejar que te vayas por ahora, pero te necesito concentrado, sigue haciendo autopsias y tal vez termines diciéndole a tus amigos que no puedes resolver este caso- Sherlock vació su taza de té y se puso de pie.

-Gracias por el té, hermano. - A continuación, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

* * *

><p>-No, en realidad, este grupo tiene grandes composiciones, su música ha sido bien recibida en muchos países; personas latinas consideran que la salsa es uno de los ritmos más seductores, por supuesto sólo para la danza convencional, ya sabes la música que se puede escuchar de vez en cuando en los clubes o fiestas.<p>

-John no sé si le gustaría algo así, si tú me preguntas yo no creo que ella esté del todo interesada en la parte del baile, es más como estar con él -. Lestrade tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza, hablar con John siempre era muy entretenido, pero hoy no estaba realmente seguro en realidad de que estaba pensando.

-¡Estoy tratando de darle una buena excusa para mantenerlo de esa manera! Sherlock es realmente capaz de amar y tener sentimientos. Es Mycroft el que le llenó la cabeza con esas tonterías acerca de los defectos químicos y toda esa basura. - O tal vez solo estaba un poco borracho

-¡Sí, hemos visto lo que ha hecho para proteger a los que ama! - Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Mi Punto. Así que dime Greg, ¿que está mal con mi idea de dar a Molly un buen CD que ella podría utilizar para mantener Sherlock entre sus brazos, bailando o de otra manera?

-No vayamos ahí. - Le dijo Lestrade poniendo la botella en la mesa, y tomando un nacho de la orden que habían pedido con sus cervezas, lo comió y luego habló. - Escucha, John, hace unos días, cuando Sherlock estaba aún enfermo, hicimos algunas sugerencias acerca de ellos siendo más cercanos. Y el otro día cuando llegué a Baker Street vi algo confuso, y honestamente creo que ya hay algo ahí, aunque ellos aún no lo sepan. - Estaba empezando a pensar que era mejor resistiendo el licor que John, que se veía mucho más borracho y se tambaleaba ligeramente. - Yo no los presionaría, conociendo a Sherlock, huiría ante la mera sugerencia de hacer exactamente lo que él piensa que no es algo seguro o lógico, cualquiera que sea su idea. Y aunque que no quiero que defraude a Molly, no quiero presionarla a ella tampoco. Debemos hacerles llegar allí por sí mismos, puede tardar algún tiempo, pero ella ha sido lo suficientemente paciente como para que nosotros vayamos y casualmente asustemos al hombre.

-Ok, lo entiendo. - Dijo John jugando con su botella haciendo rodar la parte inferior sobre la mesa - Pero si hay realmente hay algo sucediendo ahí, tenemos que saber. Sé que Sherlock nunca me diría si lo fueran, ya sabes lo que pasó con Janine, y yo sé que no soy el único que espera que Molly tenga éxito finalmente en esto.

-Explica tu plan entonces.

-Podemos intentar juntarlos sin que ellos lo sepan.

-John, las cervezas ya te están afectando. - Él miró por encima de la mesa hacía el grupo de botellas que ya habían bebido. - Estamos hablando de Sherlock Holmes el hombre va a prever eso.

-Pero Molly no lo hará; los has visto trabajar juntos, es como si tuvieran una conexión telepática.

-Sí, es bastante sorprendente realidad. Así que estás sugiriendo que ayudemos a Molly manteniendo a Sherlock con ella.

-Ves, le doy un CD con un poco de salsa clásica para que ella pueda seguir tomando clases de baile con él...

-Y yo sigo enviando a Sherlock a la morgue cuando Molly esté trabajando.

-Entonces lo que haya estado pasando entre ellos sucederá de forma natural. Y ni siquiera tendríamos que mentirle a Sherlock para enviarlo allí, estoy seguro de que todavía hay muchos casos que él puede resolver incluso cuando está ocupado trabajando con éste agotador y frustrante caso todavía en marcha.

-Tienes razón John, cuenta conmigo; vamos a conseguirle a Molly ese 'C', 'D' (o mejor dicho su "Detective" de "Consulta"). Pero John, ¿cómo vamos a saber si está funcionando? Dijiste que Sherlock no te lo dirá.

-Mary y Molly son muy buenas amigas, estoy seguro de que mi esposa me mantendrá informado.

-¿Y qué si ya están juntos y sólo se aprovechan de la situación?

-Necesitamos un plan mejor. - Dijo John vaciando su botella y tratando de parecer serio - Olvida la Salsa. ¿Qué hay del Tango?

* * *

><p>La tarde siguiente Sherlock entró en el depósito de cadáveres, estaba enojado con Lestrade para pedirle que ayudará con otro caso; ya estaba ocupado con uno, y había pasado toda la noche en su palacio mental en busca de la información que Mycroft le había dicho que necesitaba y el llamado del DI había dicho lo había sacado de ahí. Él comenzaba a sentirse cansado de nuevo, su cuerpo estaba dando señales de que necesitaba comer y descansar pronto. Así que cuanto antes se resolviera este caso, antes podría decir Lestrade que dejara de molestar cuando estaba trabajando.<p>

Molly ya estaba trabajando con los primeros procedimientos en el cuerpo, sólo con verla se sintió un poco más relajado, por lo que se dirigió hacia ella y le dio un vistazo al cuerpo. La esencia de Molly lo alcanzó, y sintió el impulso de besarla, pero John y Lestrade se suponía que venían detrás de él así que no podía.

-No me estoy quejando, ya sabes que me gusta tenerte aquí, pero ¿por qué estás aquí Sherlock? - Preguntó Molly caminando detrás de él y deslizando su mano por su espalda.

-Graham me llamó... y me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con un caso. - Dijo sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal con su toque.

- Es Greg. Bueno, no necesitabas venir. No es un asesinato, fue un accidente. Fue encontrado muerto en su casa por su hijo. – Dijo ella colocándose delante del cuerpo y mirándolo. Sherlock bajó los ojos hacia el hombre muerto sobre la mesa.

-Muy divertido- dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa, Molly levantó una ceja inquisitivamente - ¿Ves esa cosa debajo de las uñas? La diversidad del color indica que es algún tipo de maquillaje, la marca por encima de su nariz no fue hecha por un par de gafas, esta usando un par de zapatos flojos lo que significa que estaba acostumbrado a usar zapatos de gran tamaño, también por esa corbata de moño horrible (en serio, un moño verde con grandes puntos rojos), los tirantes y, por supuesto, las arrugas alrededor de los ojos es. Este hombre era un payaso. Probablemente estaba preparando sus cosas para ir a una fiesta.

-No creo que eso sea gracioso.

-Tampoco él. - Ambos se miraron y tuvieron que contener sus risas - A juzgar por la coloración púrpura de la punta de los dedos tenía una enfermedad del corazón, y al ver sus labios también un poco violáceos se asfixió, añade a todo su peso excesivo lo que hizo que fuera más fácil que tuviera un paro cardíaco y aquí estamos. - Miró con cautela a la cara del hombre, sacó un guante de la mesa de instrumentos junto a él y abrió la boca del hombre, con sus dedos movió la lengua del hombre y observó a su garganta. - Ajá, acabo de encontrar al asesino. - Molly lo miró divertida; Sherlock estiró los dedos y sacó algo verde de la garganta del hombre. - La venganza del globo verde, en nombre de todos los globos que este hombre retorció en animales. - Molly se rió, y puso un recipiente para el globo en frente de él, donde él lo dejó caer y luego lo cerró.

-Este criminal nunca escapara de esta prisión. - Molly dijo agitando el recipiente; Sherlock tomó del guante y lo arrojó al bote de basura. - ¿Cómo llegó ahí el globo?

- Tal vez estaba a punto de estornudar, tenía el globo entre los labios, jaló todo ese aire y se lo succiono accidentalmente Este hombre no era malo; detrás de esa expresión alegre estaba el único propósito de hacer a la gente morir de risa.- Ahora él sólo estaba siendo irónico, cualquier cosa para mantener a Molly sonriendo. - Lo más gracioso de él era que sus chistes no eran divertidos. Nadie fue o será jamás capaz de llenar sus enormes zapatos.

-Detenté Sherlock. - Dijo Molly negando con la cabeza, su sonrisa tan amplia como siempre. - Ten un poco más de respeto por el hombre. Era su trabajo, no deberías bromear sobre él. - Él sonrió y luego suspiró, tratando de parecer serio de nuevo.

-Piense en esto Molly, si fuéramos caníbales probablemente sabría chistoso. Lo bueno es que no lo somos porque él también era diabético.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Estoy seguro de que yo no estaría dispuesto a beber mi café negro con dos de sus dedos de los pies.

-¡Eso es asqueroso! - Ambos se echaron a reír de nuevo Sherlock dio una rápida mirada a las puertas, preguntándose por qué John y Lestrade estaban tomando tanto tiempo… En vista de que aún no se les veía por ningún lado caminó alrededor de la mesa y tomó a Molly en sus brazos, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y se besaron ligeramente. Entonces Sherlock presionó su mejilla contra su cabeza y comenzó a balancearse con ella.

-Sherlock, sé que el misterio está resuelto, pero todavía tengo que hacer la autopsia.

-Sólo un segundo, tengo que recargar mi batería. - Molly lo miró con una expresión de preocupación; se inclinó y presionó su frente a la de ella. - Estaba pensando en una buena excusa para utilizar tu sofá de nuevo más tarde, pero John y Lestrade están haciendo algo y puede que tengas que pelear conmigo.

-Bueno, por lo menos yo no necesito inventar una razón para eso. - Ella dijo alejándose de él.

Sherlock rodó sus ojos, estaba a punto de pedir disculpas, pero el sonido de pasos bajando por las escaleras le hizo cambiar sus palabras.

-Sabes que es algo que he hecho antes. Puedo permanecer despierto durante el tiempo que yo quiera.

-¡Nunca tuviste un caso como éste! Pensé que habías aprendido algo de la última vez que estuviste enfermo.

-Eso fue hace sólo unos días, tuve un montón de descanso entonces. - John y Lestrade se podían ver a través del cristal superior de las puertas, no les permitía ver claramente a través de él, porque era opaco, pero los oían, por lo que se dirigió hacia el otro lado, fingiendo dramáticamente para que notará a sus invitados.

-Eso no fue descansar, te estabas recuperando, y si mal no recuerdo estabas lloriqueando y quejándote como un niño todo el tiempo... - Oyó los hombres detrás de las puertas reír ante el comentario de Molly, antes de darse la vuelta para hacerle frente a ella, sólo para verla guiñar antes de continuar. - También sabes que el cerebro necesita descansar para poder completar tareas complejas, tales como tus habilidades de deducción.

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien!

-¡No, no lo estas! ¡Estás atascado, y lo sabes! -Ese era un punto sensible real.

-NO lo estoy.

-Sí, lo estas, quien está haciendo esto probablemente se está riendo de ti. ¡Sigue agotándote así y algún día vamos a encontrar tu cuerpo flotando en el Támesis! ¡Y todo porque no te puedes tomar unas pocas horas del día para descansar un rato!

-¿Crees que es así de fácil? Incluso dormido mi mente estaría trabajando en el caso, la diferencia es que puedo recordar mis procesos de pensamiento mientras estoy despierto, no me voy a poner en peligro el caso sólo porque la solución vino a mí en un sueño que no puedo siquiera recordar.

-¡Pues yo no voy a dejar que pongas en peligro tu vida y la cordura de esta manera! Tienes una mente brillante, necesitas descanso y alimento para mantenerla sana, para que no pierdas la fuerza y la perspectiva. ¡Deja de ser tan terco! Incluso si la información se pierde en un sueño una vez que llegues a la respuesta sabrás que estaba allí todo el tiempo.

Sherlock la miró, esa última parte sonaba como la solución al enigma de Mycroft. Él sonrió ampliamente ante su realización, sin darse cuenta de que John ya había abierto la puerta tras él y ya habían entrado a la morgue. Caminó hacia ella, con sus brazos extendidos hacía ella para abrazarla, hasta que vio su cara y ella formó las palabras 'ahora no' con sus labios. De repente, percibiendo el movimiento a sus espaldas, gruñó, renunciando a su oportunidad de abrazarla de nuevo y en lugar de eso pasando sus dedos por el pelo.

-¿Qué. Sugieres. Tú? - Preguntó en voz baja, asegurándose de pronunciar cada palabra con claridad.

Ella lo miró, abriendo su boca un poco para responder, cuando la mano de John cayó sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta.

-Aléjate de ella Sherlock. Estás asustándola. Primero calmate o voy a darte una paliza tan fuerte que despertaras dentro de unos meses y tu problema de "descanso" estará resuelto. – La feroz expresión de John era muy convincente, así que se enderezo y se dirigió a la otra esquina de la habitación. - Lo siento Molly. Tiende a la bipolaridad cuando está estresado y cansado.

-Gracias John, sé como puede ser a veces. - Dijo Molly sonriendo a su amigo.

Lestrade se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos. - ¿Ya han descubierto la causa de la muerte?

Molly abrió la boca de nuevo, su sonrisa amenazando con convertirse en una carcajada; Sherlock se rió en voz baja, mientras que ella señaló al globo verde en el recipiente pequeño. Utilizó el momento en que Lestrade y John observaban más de cerca al 'asesino', sacando su móvil de su abrigo y enviando un mensaje rápido a Molly.

_**Estaré esperando por ti en tu departamento.**_ _**Eres bienvenida a descansar conmigo.**_ _**SH.**_

Llegó unos segundos más tarde y Molly lo comprobó con una sonrisa, luego se aclaró la garganta para hacer que los hombres lo miraran de nuevo.

-Lestrade, voy a necesitar el acceso a los archivos y oficinas de la Administración de Registros, necesito saber lo que estaban buscando por ahí, o lo que estaban tratando de ocultar. No creo que esto tenga algo que ver con los registros de Nicola.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vas a buscar?

-Obviamente los registros sobre mí, cualquier cosa vinculada a mí realmente. Desde el principio trataron de impedirme salir a ese 'viaje', los mensajes se dirigen a mí, esta persona me conoce, y está afectando a mi vida. Si están tratando de llegar a mí o utilizar cualquier información en contra de mí necesito saber que podría ser.

-Bien.

-También necesito que envíes a alguien para hacer una mayor investigación acerca de la gente que trabajaba en la casa de la señora Herbert, posiblemente a Francia. Por favor, infórmale a John acerca de todo lo que consigas llevar a cabo, estoy claramente en necesidad de un poco de 'descanso', así que no voy a estar en contacto con ustedes por un tiempo. John, te llamaré más tarde.

Él asintió con la cabeza a Molly y luego salió de la morgue.

* * *

><p>- ... y entonces se fue. Él por lo general da órdenes cada día, y ya sabes cómo es Molly, sobre todo en torno a él, siempre le da lo que quiere, en realidad es de extrañar que ella pueda discutir con él sin empezar a temblar o llorar.<p>

-Molly es una mujer fuerte. Ha pasado por muchas cosas, primero tratando con el rechazo diario de Sherlock, después con lo que paso con Moriarty, tuvo que ayudar a Sherlock fingir su muerte, estoy segura que esos dos años no fueron muy fáciles de vivir, guardando un secreto como ese, incluso de ti. Luego, después de su regreso tuvo que hacer frente a la ruptura de su compromiso, y todas esas cosas desde que comenzó este caso. En todo caso creo que la estas subestimando. - Dijo Mary leyendo un libro en el sofá mientras Sophie dormía junto a ella bajo sus cobijas.

John suspiró y bajó el periódico que se suponía estaba leyendo.

-Sí, Tal vez. Pero usted tiene que estar de acuerdo conmigo, que Molly no parece una mujer fuerte a primera vista. Ella se ve pequeña, casi delicada; creo que es injusto que ella tenga que lidiar con algunas de las peores excentricidades y actitudes de Sherlock.

-Pero ella lo hace, de buena gana y como nadie. Estoy seguro de Sherlock sabrá apreciarlo.

-Él debería ser capaz de agradecérselo también. Molly merece ser reconocida por él, lo que le daría por hacerle comprender lo mucho que significa, lo que le importa y cómo a ella le encanta estar en su vida.

-Molly conseguirá lo que ella necesita de Sherlock. Sé que él debería haberse dado cuenta antes, pero creeme John: está en el camino correcto ahora.

Ambos suspiraron, y John sonrió a Mary agradecido, se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar un par o tazas de té. Se sentó en el sofá en el otro lado de Sophie, Mary tomó una de las tazas y se volvió al televisor.

-¿Te dijo dónde iba a estar "descansando"? ¿En Baker Street?

-No, iba a verlo hace un rato, pero no estaba allí, probablemente ni siquiera está descansando, no importa dónde esté.

-Apuesto a que Molly tendrá algunas ideas para llevarlo a la cama. - John empezó a toser.

-¿Qué...? - Dijo mirando a su esposa.

-Nada. Sólo me preguntaba si Sherlock le pregunto que podía hacer para poder dormir

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Se lo preguntó justo antes de que lo detuviera, se veía bastante peligroso.

-No importa. Si Molly lo ayuda, estará dormido antes de la medianoche.

-Sí, es probable que la llame a alguna hora inoportuna para preguntarle, puede ser tan molesto a veces. Voy a enviarle un mensaje para advertirle. - Levantó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a escribir un mensaje, Mary reacciono a alta velocidad, poniendo su taza sobre la mesa de café en frente de ella y deteniendo a John antes de que pudiera enviar el mensaje

-¿Cómo puedes no entenderlo John? - Dijo Mary girando los ojos y riéndose de la expresión de John. - Podría estar interrumpiendo algo importante. ¿Por qué no puedes creerme cuando te digo que están juntos y bien? - John frunció el ceño. - Vamos a hacer una apuesta, tú y yo

-¿Acerca de qué?

- Bueno, yo apuesto a Sherlock y Molly han estado juntos por un tiempo.

-Claro que no, todavía no, al menos; apuesto a que lo estarán para el momento en que el caso esté resuelto.

-Ok, hasta entonces, tienen que confirmar su larga relación o empezar a salir; si ya están juntos me vas a comprar un nuevo teléfono móvil.

-Si empiezan a salir justo después yo quiero una pantalla de televisión más grande.

-Hecho. Mejor empieza a ahorrar dinero, por que ya vi mi nuevo teléfono.


End file.
